See der Tränen
by Naz1984
Summary: Tja, meine neue Story. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Näheres im Prolog! Hasse Summarys.Und so wie es aussieht, geht das ganze langsam richtung Ende. lol
1. Prolog

See der Tränen

* * *

Disclaimer: Hellsing und deren Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern dem Genie des Kohta Hirano.

Summary: Eine junge Soldatin in der Hellsing Org. Dem Kindesalter noch nahe, freundet sie sich mit dem Vampir Alucard an, der den jungen Menschen auch lieb gewinnt.

Pairing: Alucard/OC

* * *

Vorwort des Autors:

So Leute, die fünfte Geschichte, in der ich versuche eine Liebesgeschichte zu schreiben. Ich taug dazu einfach nicht und bin der Meinung, dass ich besser in den Geschichten mit den Werwölfen aufgehoben war.

Da ist mir übrigens 'ne gute Idee für 'nen dritten Teil gekommen, aber erstmal versuch ich Alucard in 'ne Lovestory zu verfrachten…

Ich denke, es wird eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte. Ähnlich wie bei Blutmond, aber diesmal ohne Werwölfe schnüff.(In Dramas bin ich wenigstens gut).

Naja, lest selbst.

Bis später dann und bitte Kommis schreiben.

Gruß  
Naz


	2. Chap01 under the gun

See der Tränen

Discl.: Siehe Prolog

Chapter One

_Under the gun_

Dunkelheit hüllte das Zimmer ein, und mit ihr kam ein unruhiger, von Träumen zerrütteter Schlaf.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie wieder wach.

Müde strich Samiel sich das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. Hatte sie so sehr geschwitzt?

Nun, dies würde wahrscheinlich eine weitere unruhige Nacht werden.

Aber das war wahrscheinlich normal. Sie war neu hier, da war es normal, dass man in der neuen Umgebung erstmal nicht so gut schlafen konnte.

Samiel lag noch lange wach, ehe sie beschloss aufzustehen.

Sie knipste das Licht in ihrem Zimmer an und zog ihre neue Uniform an, ehe sie sich auf den dunklen Gang stahl und leise, mit der Absicht die anderen Soldaten schlafen zu lassen, in Richtung Küche ging.

Doch sie war nicht allein in der Küche. Pit, ihr Kommandant, saß dort.

„Na, kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?" begrüßte er sie.

Pit war in Ordnung. Mit ihm konnte man gut umgehen.

„Naja, ich denk ich brauch noch ein, zwei Tage," meinte Sam nur leise und Pit nickte.

„Jo, du hast Glück, momentan ist nicht viel los, ruh dich aus, solange du noch kannst!"

„Tja, würde ich gern!" Sam nahm sich eine Packung O-Saft aus dem Kühlschrank und ein Glas und setzte sich zu Pit an den Tisch.

„Sag mal, Sam, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte Pit und setzte sein Glas Bier an.

„Mh, achtzehn bin ich," meinte Sam nur und nippte am O-Saft.

„Und du trittst einer Organisation wie dieser bei?"

Sam nickte nur und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du dafür zu jung bist? Wieso hast du dich für einen solchen Schritt entschieden?" fragte Pit nun, und Sam ging diese Fragerei etwas auf die Nerven.

„Keine Ahnung, warum bist du hier?"

„Es ist unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten!" brummte Pit, doch er lächelte. „Naja, egal. Ich spreche auch nicht gern über die Gründe meines Daseins hier, ich denke, ich verstehe dich!"

Sam nickte und trank ihr Glas leer.

Die Uhr schlug fünf in der Frühe und Pit seufzte. „Ich hau mich noch mal hin, bis später Sam!"

„Ja, bis später!" meinte Sam nur und war dankbar, dass er endlich ging.

Und vor allem war sie dankbar, dass Pit nicht zu viele Fragen stellte und es akzeptierte, dass sie nicht über ihre Beweggründe reden wollte.

Es war auch zu kompliziert darüber zu sprechen und Sam wollte sich die Mühe nicht machen.

Es war alles viel zu kompliziert.

Sam seufzte und nippte noch einmal an ihrem O-Saft.

Die Tage vergingen, der Schlaf wurde nicht unbedingt besser.

Doch eines Nachts wurde sie unsanft aus dem traumlosen Schlummer gerissen.

„Freakalarm!" schrie ein Soldat durch die Gänge.

Sam reagierte blitzschnell. Sie war eine der Ersten in den Garagen. Also das war ihr noch aus ihrer Soldatenzeit geblieben? Die Reaktionsschnelle? Skrupellosigkeit? Die Alpträume?

Sam schüttelte den Gedanken ab und eilte voraus.

Pit winkte ihr zu. „Komm schon, Sam, komm zu mir!"

Und sie fuhr mit ihm im ersten Einsatzfahrzeug mit.

„Als Erstes das Gelände absichern! Sam, geh mit zwei Mann nach Norden! Du schaffst es!"

Sollten das aufmunternde Worte sein? Dann hätte er sie doch lieber allein losgeschickt.

Sie sicherten den Bereich um das Gebäude herum ab, noch während dieser Zeit kam Seras Victoria mit ihrer Truppe an, die das Gebäude stürmten. Schüsse waren nun zu hören, gefolgt von einer kleinen Explosion.

Es dauerte geraume Zeit bis es still wurde. Zwei extrem laute Schüsse waren es, die das Ende der Schlacht verkündeten.

Sam hatte nichts getan außer zu warten. Wenn es immer so war, dann war der Job einfacher als befürchtet.

Sie gingen zu den Einsatzfahrzeugen zurück und berichteten, dass nichts rund herum zu sehen war.

„Nichts ist bei uns vorgefallen," meinte ihr Kollege nur und Pit nickte.

„Prima, alles gut verlaufen heute. Ab nach Hause!"

Und sie kehrten zurück zum Stützpunkt, in die Hellsing Villa, wo sie schon von Walter, dem Butler des Anwesens, mit heißem Tee empfangen wurden.

Eine kleine Nachbesprechung des Einsatzes wurde noch gemacht und dann verzogen sich die meisten Soldaten wieder in ihre Zimmer.

„Sag mal, Sam," sagte Martin und nippte an seinem Tee. „Warst du vorher schon mal Soldat oder Ähnliches? Du kennst dich gut mit den Waffen und Kampftechniken aus!"

„Nein, nicht wirklich," sagte Sam, ohne von ihrem Tee aufzusehen.

„Und unwirklich?"

„Ich hab noch nicht mal 'ne Ausbildung oder 'ne abgeschlossene Schulausbildung, wenn du es genau wissen willst!" meinte Sam nur und verblüffte so ihr Gegenüber.

„Das hat hier keiner, naja ," lachte Bill, der rechts von ihr saß. „Der Abfall der sozialen Gesellschaft landet immer hier. Aber wir sind es, die die Welt vor dem richtigen Abfall retten!" Und damit stand der rothaarige Narr auf und verließ die Küche.

Martin streckte sich und gähnte. „Ich hau mich dann auch noch mal hin," meinte er und ging ebenfalls.

Sam blickte ihnen hinterher und nippte knurrend an ihrem Tee.

„Nimm diese Barbaren nicht so ernst, Samiel. Davon ist einer dümmer als der andere!"

Samiel drehte sich um und blickte den lächelnden Butler an.

„Ja, Sie haben wohl recht, Walter," seufzte sie nur.

In diesem Augenblick kam Seras hinein. Sie lächelte Sam zu und streckte sich.

Sam war der Auffassung, dass diese Frau irgendwie komisch war, aber das waren sie hier schließlich irgendwie alle.

„Guten Abend, Seras. Ihr habt wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet," grüßte Walter sie und Seras grinste, wobei sie einige ihrer „Merkwürdigkeiten" entblößte.

„Danke, Walter!"

„Ihre Ration habe ich schon auf ihr Zimmer gebracht!"

„Umm, das ist super," meinte die Frau und klang nicht wirklich begeistert.

Samiel hatte Geschichten von den Soldaten gehört, dass in dieser Organisation zwei Vampire arbeiten würden. Zunächst hatte sie es nicht geglaubt, doch nun, wo sie Seras eindringlicher beobachtet hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass diese Typen die Wahrheit gesagt hatten.

Die Ration, von der Walter sprach, war eine Konserve mit Blut. Samiel hatte beobachtet, wie eine ganze Ladung davon angekommen war.

Aber es hieß zwei Vampire.

Wer war der zweite? Vielleicht Pit?

Grinsend schüttelte Samiel den Gedanken ab und drehte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl um.

Ihr gegenüber saß nun ein völlig unbekannter Mann.

Er trug einen merkwürdigen roten Mantel, dazu den passenden Hut und eine orangefarbene Sonnenbrille.

Sam hatte ihn nicht gehört und wunderte sich deswegen über sein Auftauchen. Aber er war ihr jetzt die ganzen Tage über, in denen sie schon hier war, überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht hatte er ja frei gehabt.

Sam und er starrten sich gegenseitig an.

Ihr Gegenüber hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sehr nach purem Wahnsinn aussah.

„Ah, Meister Alucard, schön, Sie diese Nacht anzutreffen." Walter öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte etwas daraus hervor.

„Grüß dich, Walter," kam die Stimme dieses Mannes hervor und lag im Raum wie ein nebliger Dunst. „Einen schönen Abend haben wir heute. Da bekommt man direkt Lust auf ein Schlückchen Blut!"

Samiel hörte wie, Walter hinter ihr leise lachte, dennoch wandte sie den Blick nicht ab.

Mit diesem Satz hatte er sich geoutet. Er war der zweite Vampir.

Rein instinktiv erspürte Samiel, welcher der beiden der gefährlichere war. Er saß vor ihr und schien sie anzustarren.

Und sie hielt diesem Blick stand. Doch eigentlich focht sie nur einen Kampf mit ihrem Spiegelbild aus, das seine Brille zu ihr sandte.

Sam war sich später sicher, seine Augen nicht sehen zu können hatte in dieser Nacht für sie Vieles einfacher gemacht.

Sie war froh, als Walter sich nun endgültig dem Vampir zuwandte und sie durch diese Lücke schlüpfen konnte.

Während sich Walter mit Alucard unterhielt, war sie aufgestanden und an ihnen vorbeigegangen.

„Gute Nacht, Leute," murmelte sie noch.

„Schlaf gut, Sam!" rief Seras ihr hinterher und sie hob die Hand und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Mh," machte Alucard nur lächelnd und sah ihr hinterher.

Seine Sonnenbrille war bis zur Nasenspitze heruntergerutscht und seine blutroten Augen wurden sichtbar.

Jo hi,

Chap 1 Gott sei dank niedergeschrieben o;;;;;

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis jetzt und ich hoffe, dass ich mit Samiel einen interessanten Charakter beschreibe.  
Sie wird auch eine interessante Vergangenheit haben, die etwas später aufgedeckt wird.  
Ps.: Ich hab diesmal nicht vor den Chara sterben zu lassen.  
Bis dahin wird sie noch ein bisschen einzelgängerisch unterwegs sein müssen.

Also, bitte eine Review, oder auch zwei.

Gruß

Naz1984


	3. Chap 02 children of the past

See der Tränen

Discl.: Siehe Prolog.

Chapter two

_Children in the past_

Es vergingen wenige Stunden.

Die Nacht wich dem Tag und Samiel wachte kaum ausgeschlafen aus.

Obwohl sie gut sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte, kam es ihr vor, als wäre sie gar nicht erst im Bett gewesen.

Dennoch quälte sie sich aus dem Bett heraus.

Heute hatte sie frei und wollte sich den Tag in der Stadt vertreiben. Sie brauchte neue Kleidung und bessere Gedanken.

Doch die kamen, wie sie feststellte, auch nicht während des Shoppens.

Kino stand zur Auswahl, aber sie wollte nicht.

Sie überlegte, sich eine Flasche Whiskey zu kaufen und sich die Kante zu geben. Doch das Bild des allzeit betrunkenen Pips schwirrte vor ihrem geistigen Auge und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte es nicht sein.

Sam spazierte den ganzen Tag durch die Stadt, bis die Sonne begann unterzugehen.

Gut zwei Stunden hatte Sam damit verbracht in einem Park auf einer Bank zu sitzen und Kindern beim Spielen zuzusehen.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, selbst je so ausgelassen gespielt zu haben.

Am liebsten würde sie ihre Kindheit komplett vergessen. All die Tränen, all das Blut.

Wie viel hatte sie davon in ihrem jungen Leben schon gesehen?

Sam legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte in den geröteten Himmel.

War der Tag schon vorbei? Die Nacht begann, es war sicherlich besser zurückzukehren.

Sam stand auf und blickte noch einmal zu den Kindern, die jetzt mit ihren Eltern den Heimweg antraten.

Heim? Wo war eigentlich ihr zu Hause?

Samiel schüttelte den Kopf, um den unerwünschten Gedanken zu vertreiben, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Stützpunkt zurück.

Dort wollte sie den Rest ihres Daseins fristen und das tun, für was sie geboren worden war. Töten. Vernichten. Etwas anderes konnte sie nicht. Wie sie ihrem Kollegen schon gestand hatte. Keine Ausbildung, kein Schulabschluss.

Sie taugte zu nichts anderem als zum Soldaten.

Walter rückte sein Monokel zurecht und trat zu Lady Integra, um ihr Tee nachzugießen.

„Wie ist die Stimmung der neuen Soldaten? Viele sind ja nicht mehr da!"

Das war wohl wahr. Außer zweien hatten alle ausnahmslos nach dem ersten Einsatz gekündigt.

„Ziemlich gut. Die Jüngste zeigt sich etwas einzelgängerisch, aber das legt sich bestimmt noch. Sie wird sicherlich bald wissen, wie wichtig es ist im Team zu arbeiten."

„Das hoffe ich," murrte Integra und zog an ihrem Zigarillo. „Ich brauche Leute, auf die ich mich verlassen kann!"

„Ich denke, das können Sie, Sir. Sie ist wirklich mit viel Erfahrung und Ernst bei der Sache!"

Integra nickte nur und griff nach weiteren Unterlagen, um sie zu bearbeiten.

Die große Uhr im Foyer des Hellsinggebäudes schlug neun Uhr, als Samiel wieder durch die Tür trat. Sie war ziemlich müde und wollte nur noch einen Orangensaft trinken und dann ins Bett verschwinden.

Während sie sich den Saft in ein Glas eingoss, spürte sie einen eisigen Luftzug und fröstelte leicht. Schnell verstaute sie die Packung wieder im Kühlschrank und schloss ihn.

Als sie sich umdrehte, stieß sie so heftig gegen jemanden, dass das Glas in ihrer Hand zerdrückt wurde. Orangensaft und Glasscherben fielen zu Boden und zwischen sie mischten sich dicke Bluttropfen.

Sam sah ihnen erschrocken nach und schaute einige Sekunden fasziniert zu, wie immer mehr Blut sich mit dem Orangensaft vermischte und dieser eine interessante Färbung annahm.

Nun hob Samiel den Kopf und blickte denjenigen an, den sie angerempelt hatte.

Vor ihr stand dieser Vampir. Alucard.

Jetzt wo er stand bemerkte Samiel erst, wie groß er doch war. Sie musste den Kopf weit in den Nacken zurücklegen, um ihn ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich entschuldigen oder wütend werden sollte. Was stellte er sich denn auch genau hinter sie? Kein Wunder, dass sie gegen ihn stoßen MUSSTE!

Doch Samiel wollte keinen Ärger.

„Tschuldigung!" nuschelte sie und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch der Vampir hatte seinen Arm ausgestreckt.  
„Warte," meinte er nur und seine Stimme klang kalt und gleichmütig. Er nahm ihre zerschnittene, blutende Hand in seine. „Lass mich das heilen!"

Verwirrt blickte ihn Sam an.

„Was…?" machte sie, als Alucard ihre Hand zum Mund führte, und verstummte sofort, als sie seine Zunge über ihre Wunden fahren spürte. Gleißender Schmerz füllte die Fläche der Hand aus. Erschrocken schrie Samiel auf und riss ihre Hand im Affekt von ihm weg.

Alucard grinste sie triumphierend an.

Samiel stieß ihn beiseite und eilte aus der Küche in ihr Zimmer.

Der Schreck saß tief und sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie denken sollte.

Erst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, blickte sie ihre Hand an. Sie war noch leicht rot und geschwollen, doch die Wunden und das Blut waren verschwunden.

Hatte er das bewirkt?

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging in das Bad, um sich das restliche Blut von den Händen zu wischen.

Alsdann übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und Samiel legte sich geschlagen in das Bett und schlief fast sofort ein.

Ihre Träume waren verwirrend.

Orangensaft und Blut auf kalten Marmorboden.

Ein Lachen in der Finsternis. Alucard.

Nach dem Geschehen am Abend hatte er sie die ganze Nacht verfolgt und als Samiel erwachte, stellte sie fest, dass er sie auch am Morgen noch nicht allein lassen wollte.

„Was willst du hier?" schnauzte sie ihn wütend an. Doch dann zögerte sie in ihrer anfänglichen Wut. Vor ihr saß ein überaus gefährliches Geschöpf, sie wusste nicht, ob es so klug war ihn zu irgend etwas zu provozieren.

Alucard grinste vor sich her und ergötzte sich an Samiels rasendem Herzschlag.

Samiel wurde zornig. Der Vampir schien es wohl nicht für nötig zu halten ihr zu antworten.

„Zieh Leine!" zischte sie und Alucard lachte leise und verschwand im Schatten.

Müde von dieser Prozedur legte sich Samiel noch mal hin, verfiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf und verschlief die Morgenrede von Pip.

Es war wohl nicht weiter wichtig gewesen, denn ein Kollege meinte nur, was Pip denn wieder für einen Scheiße von sich geben würde.

Sam schloss sich den Übenden an, wegen dem Verschlafen kam von keiner Seite jemand auf sie zu.

Sie überlegte, ob sie sich über die Vampir beschweren sollte. Aber vielleicht würde das aufhören. Vielleicht war er nur auf irgendeine Art neugierig gewesen.

„Blöder Vampir," murmelte Samiel vor sich hin, während sie die Schussübungen absolvierte.

Diese wurden eigentlich in der Nacht getätigt, doch Samiel hatte Wache und war dazu verdonnert, sich heute Mittag schon darum zu kümmern.

Vor der Wache genehmigte sie sich noch einen Orangensaft. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen.

Etwas nervös blickt sie ihre vernarbten Schnittwunden an. Sie hatte vorerst kein Interesse daran diesem Freak zu begegnen.

Sie trank ihren Saft aus und ging früher als geplant zu der Wache. Unterwegs ließ sie sich bei der Waffenausgabe ihre Waffe mit einem Munitionspäckchen geben und ging dann zur Einteilung.

Na toll! Sie war der Mauer zugeteilt!

Wie wäre es mal mit dem warmen Wachlokal am Eingang von „Resident Evil"?

Doch als sie dachte, es wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen, bei der Kälte und dem strömenden Regen auf der Mauer stehen zu müssen, so wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt.

Sie hatte Dienst mit Seras Victoria und nach noch nicht mal der Hälfte der verregneten Nacht war sie sich sicher, dass sie lieber 'nen Liter Blut an diesen bescheuerten Vampir abgeben würde, als sich noch einmal die Geschichte erzählen zu lassen, wie Seras mit Pip zusammengekommen war.

Diese Mickerling-Vampirella und der Säufer?

Verrückte, sarkastische Vorstellung.

Das Leben war der pure Wahnsinn. Sogar hier in der Hellsingorg.

Samiel hatte erhofft, endlich Ruhe zu finden, und etwas Gutes für die Menschheit tun zu können, aber irgendwie war beides doch nicht möglich.

Hier war es nicht wirklich möglich, die Schuld die sie sich aufgeladen hatte, abzuzahlen.

Aber wenn nicht hier, wo dann?

Einfach sich zurückziehen, eine Familie gründen und so tun, als wäre all dies nie passiert, konnte doch nicht die Lösung sein. Oder etwa doch?

„Hey, Samiel, was ist? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus?" fragte Seras schließlich, als sie merkte, dass Sam ihr nicht wirklich Gehör schenkte.

„Ah, nichts, bin nur etwas müde, habe sehr wenig geschlafen letzte Nacht," meinte sie nur und ging weiter.

Die Nacht zog sich hin und es schien beinahe so, als wollte sie nicht enden.

Seras erzählte Sam, dass sie Polizistin gewesen war, und versuchte sie zu ein paar Gesprächen zu verlocken.

„Was hast du denn vorher gemacht, bevor du herkamst!"

„Ich?" fragte Sam und überlegte kurz. „Ich war Soldat!"

„Aber du bist doch erst achtzehn, da kann man doch nicht vorher schon Soldat gewesen sein?"

„Ich war schon immer Soldat," meinte Sam nur und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Dann waren deine Eltern bestimmt auch beim Militär?"

„Weiß nicht," meinte Sam darauf und stand auf. „Die Sonne geht auf, die Wache ist vorbei. Bis heute Abend, Seras."

Und damit ging sie fort.

Seras blickte ihr hinterher.

„Merkwürdig," sagte sie nur und ging dann ebenfalls zur Wachablösung.

Sam war zu müde, um noch irgendwas zu machen. Sie zog sich gleich in ihr Zimmer zurück und legte sich schlafen.

Kaum war die Nacht hereingebrochen, wurde sie unsanft vom nächsten Alarm geweckt.

Doch es war diesmal nicht Sams Trupp, der gefragt gewesen war.

Sie blieben zurück und dennoch machte sich Sam ausrückbereit. Sie dachte sich, dass der Trupp, der nun schon draußen war, später Hilfe benötigen könnte.

„Hey, Sam? Warum so nervös?" fragte Bill.

Er und Martin saßen mit ihr in der großen Fahrzeughalle. Es war eine Schande, dass jemand wie er eine Truppe anführte, auch wenn sie noch so unbedeutend war. Seine Entscheidungen würden über kurz oder lang zu einer Tragödie führen.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, als wären wir für diese Nacht alles andere als aus dem Schneider. Heute ist irgendwie mehr los," meinte Sam und schulterte das schwere Gewehr.

„Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass irgend etwas anders ist? Heute Nacht?" fragte Martin und Sam nickte.

Sie spürte, dass ihr Teamkollege ebenfalls nervös war.

Sam überprüfte noch einmal den Munitionsvorrat, den sie bei sich trug, als im gleichen Moment eine weitere Durchsage kam.

Sie mussten zur Verstärkung mit einem weiteren Angriffstrupp ausrücken.

Samiel hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte schon immer das Gefühl für den „richtigen Moment" gehabt.

Es war eine Gabe und ein Fluch.

Die Fahrzeuge rasten die Straße hinunter, die Dunkelheit schien sie zu verschlucken.

Samiel war die Erste, die das Fahrzeug verließ. Es hatte nicht geregnet und doch stand sie in einer Pfütze. Nach kurzen Augenblicken stieg ihr der Geruch von Blut in der Nase.

Zornig entblößte sie die Zähne. Sie hatte am früheren Abend fast zwei Stunden damit zugebracht die Stiefel zu reinigen und zu fetten. Alles umsonst.

Ihre Gefährten hatten dasselbe Schicksal vor sich, Sam war nicht kollegial genug, sie vor der schmierigen Pfütze zu warnen.

Das dämmrige Licht offenbarte zum Teil, was in der Finsternis verborgen lag.

Der Vortrupp hatte schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Vom Kugelhagel zerrissene Ghouls lagen überall herum. Der Trupp war kaum ein Stück vorgestoßen, als sie schon den nächsten Schusshagel vernahmen.

Und dann kamen sie von hinten.

Eine ganze Gruppe Ghouls hatte sie umzingelt.

„Bildet einen Kreis!" schrie der Truppführer der anderen Truppe, doch Sam stürzte vor und rammte dem nächsten Ghoul das Bajonett in die Brust.

Dieser kreischte auf und spie einen Schwall Blut. Sam drückte ab und beförderte den Ghoul zurück in die heranschlurfende Truppe der restlichen. Wie Kegel stürzten sie hin.

„Schießt, eröffnet das Feuer!"

Samiel spürte, wie die Kugeln knapp an ihr vorbeizischten, als sie zurück in die Gruppe stürmte.

„Über diese Aktion sprechen wir später noch!" meinte Bill knurrend zu ihr.

Sam blickte zu Martin, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Der Trupp kämpfte sich den Weg frei und befreite den eingekesselten Angriffstrupp.

Pip freute sich sichtlich, sie alle zu sehen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche und schrie, oder eher lallte, ihnen irgendwas laut zu!

„Kein Wunder, dass die in eine Zwangslage gerieten, mit dem Säufer!" knurrte Sam so laut, dass es einige wohl hörten. Ein leises Kichern ging durch die Menge.

„Angriffstrupp zurück und austauschen."

Die müden und angeschlagenen Truppen tauschten mit dem „frischen" Trupp die Plätze.

Es dauerte kaum zwei Minuten, als ein neuer Schusswechsel erforderlich wurde.

Die Wände in der Lagerhalle, worin sie kämpfen mussten, waren fast gänzlich durchlöchert, als mit der Morgensonne die Gefechte endeten.  
Samiel hatte ihr gesamte Munition verschossen und sich schon darauf gefasst gemacht, einen Rückzug antreten zu müssen.

Doch der Strom von Ghouls war abrupt abgebrochen, nachdem Alucards Schüsse die alte Nacht zerrissen hatten.

Die Kämpfe hatten die ganze Nacht gedauert und einige Male war es echt schwierig gewesen, die Ghouls daran zu hindern, durch die Lagerhalle hinaus ins Freie zu gelangen.

Viele verletzte und übermüdete Soldaten waren zu beklagen, und einen Toten!

_Flashback_

Es war Bill gewesen, der sich zu weit vorgewagt hatte.

Es war schneller geschehen, als man hätte denken können.

Im Handumdrehen war Bill umzingelt gewesen, und obwohl er schoss war es, als ob auf jeden geschlagenen Ghoul zwei neue auftauchen würden.

Und sie hatten ihn gepackt, an ihm gezerrt und gebissen.

Samiel war es gewesen, der dem Sterbenden mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss den Tod schenkte.

Die anderen Soldaten schienen wie versteinert, als die heranrückende Horde immer näher kam.

„Schießt weiter!" war der Befehl gewesen, der sie aus der Starre riss.

Sie war vom Truppenführer gekommen, von Pit, der Sam nur dabei beobachtete, wie sie, ungerührt von der Tatsache, dass sie gerade einen Kameraden erschossen hatte, ihr Gewehr mit der rechten Hand hoch hielt und an ihre Schulter lehnte und die Kampfszene zu beobachten schien.

Nach wenigen Momenten wandte sie sich dann ab und ging wieder hinter die sichere Verteidigungslinie.

„Ich schätze, das Gespräch mit Bill bleibt dir jetzt erspart," flüsterte ihr Martin auf der Heimfahrt zu.

„Anscheinend," meinte Samiel nur.

In ihrer von Blut durchtränkten Uniform fühlte sie sich alles andere als wohl, aber sie fühlte sich auch nicht so schlecht wie manch einer der anderen, die jetzt mit ihr in diesem Fahrzeug saßen.

Sie hatten die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht, Menschen zu töten. Egal ob sie schon tot waren, es waren dennoch irgendwo Menschen.

Doch es war Samiel einerlei. Denn das hatte sie doch schon immer getan.

Die Uniformen wurden von Walter eingesammelt und neue wurden zur Verfügung gestellt.

Die Stiefel konnte Sam auch gleich wegwerfen. Die waren nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Das Blut der Ghouls war sehr klebrig. Es war schwierig, es sich aus dem Gesicht zu entfernen und noch länger dauerte es die Waffe zu reinigen.

Es war Mittag, bevor Sam ins Bett kam, und sie schlief lange und traumlos.

Ungerührt von der Tatsache, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war.


	4. Chap 03 The vampire

See der Tränen

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Prol.  
Dscl.2: „Traum vom kühlen Wasser" ist ein Song der Band „ILLUMINATE" und gehört somit nicht mir.

Hi all: Vielen Lieben Dank für die Reviews.

Naja, ich kann schon mal die Frohe Kundschaft verbreiten, dass ich nicht vor habe, Samiel sterben zu lassen. Aber was eventuell hinzukommt ist ein Crossover mit Metal Gear Solid (ein PS2 game) aber nur vielleicht, weil es eine gute Grundlage für Sams Vergangenheit legt. Nun gut, ich will nicht soviel verraten. Dieses Chap. ist übrigens nicht betagelesen. Ich fahr jetzt eine Woche in Urlaub und wollte meine Fans nicht so lange warten lassen. Ich poste auch gleich chap.04 mit, aber das ist schon beta gelesen (gab ein kleines verschickproblem mit den Emails, was ein Durcheinander ;;;). Später tausch ich dieses hier mit dem Beta-Chap aus.

Aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Vari: Ich wusste dass du die Erste sein würdest, die postet! DANKESCHÖN! freu hüpf

Sephi: Ja, die Umstellungen von sind echt ein wenig... scheiße... ich schick dir auf ff.de dann mal ne Mail.

So, genug geplaudert. Los gehts!

* * *

Chapter three

_The Vampire_

_  
_Die Tatsache dass Samiel dazu in der Lage war einen Kollegen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem Kopfschuss niedergestreckt hatte, hatte in der Organisation für Aufsehen gesorgt.

Jeder wusste dass Bills Tot unvermeidbar gewesen wäre. Der Biss der Ghouls hätte ihn in einen der Ihren verwandelt. Und dann hätten sie ihn töten müssen.

Viele waren erleichtert, dass diese Aufgabe nicht an ihnen hängen geblieben war.

Die Truppen wussten, dass dieses Schicksal jeden von ihnen treffen konnte.  
Keiner wagte es, Samiel einen Vorwurf zu machen.

„Samiel, Lady Integra möchte dich sprechen!" sagte Pit als er in die Küche trat.  
Sam leerte ihren Orangensaft mit wenigen Zügen und stand dann auf um die Küche zu verlassen.

„Sam!"

Seras Victoria kam ihr entgegen. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Sam verstand diese Geste nicht und ging ungerührt weiter.

Warum bemitleideten sie alle? Sie war es doch nicht, die gestorben war!

„Samiel, es war bestimmt sehr schwer für dich, die Entscheidung über den Tod deines Kameraden zu fällen, nicht wahr?"

Lady Integra war schon eine merkwürdige Frau.  
Sie war Eiskalt und Samiel fand dass ihr diese Gefühlsduselei nicht sonderlich gut stand und auch nicht ehrlich rüber kam. Integra war jetzt nur so gefühlvoll zu ihr, weil die Organisation dass zu erwarten schien.

Nach Sams Meinung war das verschwendete, heiße Luft.

Integra blickte Samiel eindringlich an, als würde sie eine Antwort auf die Frage erwarten.  
Sam schnaufte genervt.

„Eigentlich nicht," meinte sie schließlich und Integras Augen verrieten, dass ein wenig über diese Worte überrascht war.

Sie verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und nickte.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ruhig ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen," meinte sie noch, doch Samiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab doch erst angefangen, und ich habe kein Problem mit dem Tod. Davor hab ich keine Angst, Lady Integra!"

Integra nickte abermals.  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht, Samiel. Aber übernimm dich nicht. Mach rechzeitig Pause!" meinte sie und Sam lächelte spöttisch.  
"Dann müsste ich ja schon für den Rest meines Lebens Pause machen," meinte sie nur und ging wieder.

„Es stehen in ihrer Akte keine Angaben über Herkunft und Vergangenheit," meinte Integra schließlich und Alucard trat aus dem Schatten.

„Ich schätze sie würde es nicht für sonderlich gutheißen wenn man darüber wissen sollte."

Integra nahm in ihrem Sessel platz und nickte.

Sie nahm eine Zigarre aus der Holzkiste und zündete sie sich an.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie ist ein guter Soldat. Mich würde interessieren woher sie ihre Fähigkeiten hat," meinte sie und nahm einen Zug von der Zigarre.

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht Meister, werde ich es für Euch herausfinden!" bot Alucard mit einem leichten Grinsen an.

„Nein, tu nichts was ihr schadet Alucard. Einen so ausgezeichneten Soldaten hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr!"

Der Vampir nickte und verschwand in der Dunkelheit mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

* * *

Sam erschien später nicht auf der Trauerfeier für den gefallenen Soldaten.

Keiner stellte unbequeme Frage.

Das war in Ordnung. Keinen interessierte irgendwas.

Sam wurde bei den Wachen ausgespart und erst für nächsten Monat wieder auf den Dienstplan. Sollte ihr Recht sein. Wache war so oder so nicht wirklich ihr Ding. War es noch nie.

Es war Spätabends als Sam noch einmal in die Küche ging um sich einen Orangensaft zu holen.

Sie schenkte sich ein Glas ein und betrachtete es.  
Samiel erinnerte sich an das darin vermischte Blut.

Ihr Blut. Sie hatte Alucard seid dem nicht mehr gesehen.

Auch wenn sie wusste dass er den Einsatz von neulich beendet hatte, sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen.

Sam leerte das Glas noch am Kühlschrank und stellte es auf die Ablage, ehe sie sich herumdrehte und wieder aus der Küche ging.

„Warum so eilig, Samiel?"

Erschrocken sprang Sam beim erklingen dieser Stimme herum.

Einem ruhigen, leisen Flüstern glich es. Keine Gefühlsregung schien darin zu schwimmen.

Eine Stimme einem Luftzug gleich, der durch den Raum glitt.

Alucard saß am zuvor noch leeren Tisch.

Er hatte ein Weinglas in der rechten Hand das zur Hälfte mit Wein gefüllt zu sein schien.

Doch es war kein Wein.  
Samiel kannte diese Flüssigkeit zur Genüge.

Ihre Zusammensetzung, ihr Geruch, ihr Geschmack.

Es war Blut. Menschlicher Lebenssaft.

Der Vampir erhob das Glas und grüßte sie somit.

Unsicher nickte Sam ihm zu. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass der Nosferatu ungefährlicher war nur weil er sein „Essen" schon in der Hand hielt.

„Eine Wunderbare Nacht ist heute," sagte der Vampir und Grinste vor sich hin.  
"Da bekommt man direkt Lust auf ein Schlückchen Blut, oder nicht, Samiel?"

Sam konnte und wollte sich nichts darunter vorstellen was der Vampir meinen könnte. Ihr war nur daran gelegen so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort zu verschwinden.  
"Mag sein," meinte Sam nur und versuchte dabei Gleichmütig zu klingen.  
"Mir liegt nichts dran."  
Und damit drehte sie sich um und wollte weitergehen.

Doch der Vampir, der eben noch hinter ihr am Tisch gesessen hatte, stand bereits vor ihr und grinste sie an.

Sam kam es vor, als wolle er mit ihr spielen. Ein teuflisches Spiel!

Sie versuchte sich an ihn vorbeizudrängen doch Alucard hielt sie mit seinem Arm auf.  
Samiel stieß ihn von sich.  
"Was willst du, du Monster?" fragte sie.

„Samiel!" sprach der Vampir und schien sich ihren Namen auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen.

Er grinste sie weiterhin an.

Sam bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, und dass ganze wurde noch schlimmer als dieses Monster noch auf sie zuging.

Sie sprang gleich zurück und suchte nach einem anderen Fluchtweg.

Aber die Küche hatte nur einen Ausgang.

„Fass mich nicht an!" schrie Sam Alucard entgegen, und dieser Lachte.

„Und was wenn ich es doch mache?"

„Dann… kannst du was erleben!" fauchte sie ihn zögernd an.

Wieder lachte Alucard sie aus.

Doch dann, für Samiel ganz unerwartet, sprang der Vampir vor und presste sie mit seinem harten und scheinbar kantigen Körper gegen die Wand.

Sam war so erschrocken, dass sie in den Moment nicht einmal schreien konnte.

Alucards Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Samiels entfernt.

Er trug noch immer sein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und labte sich an den Duft ihrer panischen Angst.

Samiel war nicht sonderlich groß. Ungefähr so groß wie Integra, wenn nicht sogar etwas kleiner, aber um einiges schmaler. Sie war sehr dünn und ihre Finger erinnerten den Nosferatu an Spinnenbeine.

Und sie hatte Kraft. Alucard hatte Mühe sie gegen die Wand gedrückt zu halten. Sie wehrte sich wirklich verbissen.

„Lass mich los!" schrie sie ihn an, doch Alucard knurrte nur und schnüffelte wie ein Bluthund an ihr.

„Merkwürdiger Duft," machte er und schnüffelte weiter.

Er strich mit einer Hand über ihre Wange und dann durch das dünne, halblange Haar. Die Farbe schien ein Graublond zu sein, oder wenigstens ein Dreckblond.

„Mh, so weich!" machte der Vampir leise und presste seinen Körper gegen ihren.

Samiel war zwischen Vampir und Wand gefangen.

Alucard lächelte merkwürdig über diese Situation und fuhr dann wieder völlig überraschend mit der Zunge über Samiels Hals und Gesicht.

Völlig geistesgegenwärtig war es plötzlich Samiel, die sich in die Lippe ihres Gegners verbiss.

Alucard schrie auf und ließ von der jungen Söldnerin ab. Diese war gleich davon gesprungen und hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Alucard fuhr sich mit der behandschuhten Hand über das Gesicht.  
Blut klebte daran. Sein Blut.

Sein hysterisches Lachen war in allen Gängen des Gebäudes zu hören.

* * *

Samiel erwachte am Morgen.

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau was am Abend zuvor geschehen war.

Noch während sie sich versuchte zu erinnern ging sie in das Bad.

Als sie das Licht anknipste und in den Spiegel sah, bemerkte sie dass ihr Blut an Wange und Kinn klebte.

Sie wusch sich das Gesicht und suchte dann nach Wunden. Doch nach wenigen Minuten konnte sie feststellen, dass dies nicht ihr Blut war.

Und dann kam die Erinnerung an den Vampir zurück.

Sie hatte Alucard in das Gesicht gebissen. Demnach musste es sein Blut gewesen sein.

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Was wollte dieses Monster von ihr? Warum schlich er ihr nach? Warum griff er sie an?

Samiel wusste, dass davonlaufen in diesem Fall nichts bringen würde.  
Der Vampir machte ihr Angst.

Und es gab nicht vieles was ihr Angst machte.

Wenn sie den Namen Alucard hörte, und dieser fiel oft unter den Mannschaften, dachte sie an die große, schlanke Gestalt, in blutigem Rot bekleidet, das Gesicht verbergend, rasiermesserscharf grinsend in der Dunkelheit.

Samiel schauderte und spürte wie es ihr kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Als sie vom Badezimmer zurück in den Schlafraum lief bemerkte sie einen zusammengefalteten Zettel auf dem Tisch.

Vorher war er ihr nicht aufgefallen.

Samiel ergriff ihn und öffnete diesen.

Mit schwarzer Tinte stand darin etwas in geschwungener Handschrift.

Sorgfältig las sie dies durch und erkannte, dass dies eine Art Gedicht zu sein schien.

_Der Traum vom kühlen Wasser.  
Siehe den Regen in deinen Augen._

_Auf stahlgestützen Armen ruht der See der Tränen,_

_der Strom des Vergessens._

_Ein Garten, _

_wo man nicht lieben kann._

_Doch wo das Leben flutet,_

_wie die Luft im Himmel,_

_und kühles Wasser in der Erde._

_Mit meiner Hand_

_fange ich die fahle Träne auf_

_die wie ein Stück Kristall in Regenbogenfarben schimmert_

_und berge sie dem Sonnenlicht der Fern' _

_in meinem Herzen._

_Der leuchtende Schein_

_zeichnet die Blätter der Rose._

_Dornen zerkratzten meine Gefühle._

_Das Blut, dass geflossen,_

_versickert im Grund._

_Geschlossen wartet die Blüte,_

_sich meinen Blicken zu öffnen._

Samiel sah von Blatt Papier auf, und bemerkte, dass kein Absender darauf geschrieben stand.  
Wer hatte diese Zeilen geschrieben?

* * *

Anmerkung d. Autors:

Nun, ich muss gestehen dass dieses Kleine Gedicht geklaut ist.  
Es ist von der Band „Illuminate" von dem Album „Erwachen".

Ich dachte es passt einigermaßen gut.  
Im dichten bin ich leider genauso schlecht wie im Lovestorys schreiben, also wundert euch nicht.

Also, bitte Kommis schreiben,

bis dann

LG

Naz


	5. chap 04 Alucard u Samiel

See der Tränen

Discl.: Siehe Prol.

Chapter four

* * *

_Samiel & Alucard_

Die Wochen vergingen für Samiel wie im Flug.

Es war kalt geworden und es verging kein Tag und keine Nacht ohne heftige Regenergüsse.

Regen. Dafür war London bekannt.

Und Samiel liebte es dafür.

Sie mochte den Regen.

Sie mochte Herbst und Winter, die sterbenden und toten Jahreszeiten.

Es war wenig untotes Treiben zu beobachten.

Als würden Ghouls und Freaks Weihnachten feiern.

Sam hatte Alucard seit dem letzten Zwischenfall in der Küche nicht wieder gesehen.

Naja, sie tat ja auch schließlich einiges dafür.

Beispielsweise vermied sie es, spätabends oder nachts in die Küche zu gehen, oder durch die dunklen Gänge zu laufen.

Es sei denn, sie wusste, dass ihre Kollegen dort waren.

Bei der Wache war sie sowieso nie allein. Das einzige wovor sie sich noch fürchtete, war dass der Vampir sie im Schlaf attackieren konnte.

Aber Samiel wusste, dass sie so oder so verhältnismäßig schlecht schlief und ihn bemerken würde.

Sie verstand dennoch nicht, warum es Alucard auf sie abgesehen hatte.

Diese Zwischenfälle waren nicht Zufall gewesen, und es war auch nur ihr passiert, sonst würde sie von den anderen weiblichen Mitarbeitern schon etwas mitbekommen haben.

Die junge Soldatin hatte sich einige Zeit überlegt, Seras Victoria darauf anzusprechen.

Schließlich war Alucard ihr Meister. Doch Sam beließ es dabei. Sie kannte die Tratschtante und wollte die Gerüchteküche nicht zum Brodeln bringen.

Und wiederum war sie nicht scharf darauf, die zweite Vampirella in Alucards Harem zu werden.

Und auch nicht sein Mitternachtssnack.

Samiel seufzte und kramte in ihrer Hosentasche.

Hervor zog sie ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier.

Es war das Gedicht, welches sie nach dem „Kampf" mit Alucard gefunden hatte.

Immer noch fragte sie sich, wer dies wohl geschrieben haben könnte.

Sie war jedes Hellsingmitglied durchgegangen, doch bei so einem Haufen kamen nur Walter oder Integra in Frage, die solche Verse hätten schreiben können. Soviel war schon mal klar.

Doch Integra schloss Samiel sofort aus. Die hatte keinen Sinn für so etwas. Außerdem war die Frau so gut wie NIE in den Gewölben, und wenn doch, dann nur um ihren „folgsamen" Soldaten eine Predigt von der Art: „Schießt den Ghouls in den Kopf oder ins Herz, ansonsten fressen sie euch!" zu halten.

Und Walter? Was würde der von Samiel wollen?

Walter war zwar immer höflich und zuvorkommend, aber Walter und Gedichte? Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Damit schieden sie allesamt aus.

No one, der in Frage kommen könnte.

Sam packte den Brief in ihre Hosentasche zurück und schulterte ihr Gewehr, ehe sie weiterging.

Sie schlenderte gelangweilt um die Hausmauer herum. Ein paar Meter weiter und sie würde auf ihren Wache habenden Kollegen treffen. Hoffentlich schlief dieser nicht schon wieder.

Gelangweilt trat sie einen Stein, der durch die Luft wirbelte und klackernd zu Boden fiel.

Es war ruhig. Nur der kalte Wind pfiff fröhlich durch die Nacht und spielte mit den fast kahlen Ästen der Bäume.

Noch war es trocken, doch Samiel roch den Regen. Noch in dieser Nacht würde er wieder die Stadt der Toten heimsuchen.

Stadt der Toten.

Eigentlich war London das nicht. Viele Menschen lebten dort, dennoch war in keiner Stadt der Welt, die Samiel bisher gesehen hatte, ihr so oft der Tod begegnet wie in London.

Und dennoch hatte sie ihn in ihren jungen Jahren gar zu oft gesehen. Viel zu oft.

Wieder seufzte Sam und schlenderte ein Stück weiter.

Vielleicht sollte sie einfach wegschauen, wenn sie ihn wieder sah.

Die Augen zu machen und an etwas Schönes denken.

Schön? Was war das schon? Was war für Samiel schön?

Alles roch und schmeckte nach Blut und man konnte sich nicht von der Schuld reinwaschen. Es war nicht so einfach…

„Welch triste Gedanken. Bist du dafür nicht etwas zu… jung?"

Bleich vor Schreck wurde Samiel aus den Gedanken gerissen. Sie drehte sich instinktiv in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Und da stand er wieder in der Dunkelheit. Dennoch waren seine Umrisse durch die rote Kleidung deutlich zu erkennen. Seine rubinroten Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit und selbst im Schatten der Nacht konnte Samiel die Zähne des Vampirs gefährlich deutlich sehen.

Samiel atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Die Gegenwart eines Vampirs war ihr immer noch zu unheimlich.

Feindliche Soldaten, Wachhunde, Söldner, Partisanen, Ulanen, von all dem war sie schon umzingelt gewesen, doch nichts hatte sie bisher so in Panik versetzen können wie Alucard.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mit mir über mein Alter reden kannst," schnauzte Samiel ihn sofort an und wollte davon eilen, doch als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie Alucard schon vor sich an der Mauer lehnen.

„Ich war auch einmal so jung," meinte Alucard gleichmütig und grinste dabei sadistisch.

„Ja, vor vielleicht einem halben Jahrtausend. Das ist nicht dasselbe!" knurrte sie zurück und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist es nie. Keiner ist wie der andere. Dem einen geht es besser, dem anderen schlechter. Wie geht es dir, Samiel?" fragte Alucard und veränderte seine Position nicht.

Ihn amüsierte die Angst seines Gegenübers.

„Was geht dich das an?" fragte Samiel und versuchte ihn fest anzublicken.

„Nicht gut?" fragte der Vampir und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Und was wenn?" erwiderte Samiel und nahm nun das Gewehr von der Schulter. Es war geladen und entsichert und Samiel erwartete einen erneuten Angriff des Vampirs.

Alucards Blick wanderte zu dem Gewehr, das Samiel bei sich trug. Er wusste, dass Samiel eine Annäherung seinerseits fürchtete.

„Eine Waffe," murmelte er leise. „Eine Waffe, und du trägst sie bei dir, als wärest du mit ihr geboren worden!" Er lachte leise und verunsicherte Samiel noch mehr.

„Und sie wurde dir doch auch in die Wiege gelegt, nicht wahr, Samiel? Samiel, du wurdest geboren an einem Ort, wo man nicht lieben kann. Zerkratzen Dornen auch deine Gefühle? Samiel?"

Sam hörte die Worte, die er sprach, und erkannte sofort, dass dies Textstellen aus dem Gedicht waren.

Alucard lächelte, doch bevor Samiel etwas sagen konnte zerbarst sein Körper in scheinbar hunderte von Fledermäuse und verschwand in der Nacht.

„Warte, Alucard!"

Alucard genoss den Klang seines Namens, besonders so wie ihn Samiel rief.

Ihre Stimme so voll Furcht. Schüttelnd vor Entsetzen.

Der Nosferatu leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und grinste in der Finsternis.

„Samiel," flüsterte er leise.

* * *

Yo Guys,

Sorry dass es so kurz ist, aber ich musste das Chap vorzeitig beenden, weil ich nicht weiterkam.

Aber das was im nächsten kommt ist länger.

Bleibt mir treu

Gruß

NAZ


	6. Chap 05 Blood

See der Tränen

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Prolog

Hi Leute, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews.  
Find ich echt total geil.Ihr seid SUPER!o  
Mal sehen wie euch dieses Chap gefällt- Also viel spaß beim lesen.  
Gruß  
Naz

VarieFaniel: Ich weiß das du mein treuester Fan bist und finde das echt klasse. Ohne meine Fans bin ich nichts!

Chap. Five

_Blood_

* * *

„_Samiel!"_

Schüsse zerrissen die Stille der Nacht wie dünnes Papier.

Hoffnung, die nie wirklich existiert hatte, starb mit den Atemzügen der Hellsingsoldaten.

Es waren wenige, die sich tapfer hielten, dort, im Kanalschacht.

Doch diese wenigen, es waren fünf an der Zahl, leisteten ganze Arbeit.

Der Gestank von fauligem Blut vermischte sich mit dem des frisch vergossenen.  
Schüsse mischten sich mit Schmerzenschreie.  
Man hörte die Zeit, wie sie durch die riesige Sanduhr des Universums rann.

Und sie stoppte nicht, so sehr die Soldaten es sich auch wünschten.  
Die Zeit dachte nicht im Traum daran, auch nur ein Sandkörnchen zu verschenken.

Samiel hielt tapfer mit Seras die Stellung.

Ihre Hände krampften sich um das Gewehr, krampfhafter Schmerz fesselte ihre Schultern und Müdigkeit wollte sie überrennen.

Stundenlang dauerte nun dieser Kampf. Der Tag wollte bald kommen, doch wo blieb er?  
Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sich Samiel so inbrünstig die Sonne gewünscht wie in diesem Moment.

Doch die Finsternis der Nacht ließ sich nicht so einfach verjagen, der Monsterstrom versiegte nicht, die Schreie verstummten nicht, das Blut floss weiter.

Für Samiel kam zum zweiten Mal in ihrem kurzen Leben der Moment, wo sie die Welt in Flammen sah, unglaubliche Leere wahrnahm und alles in fürchterlichen, unendlichen Zorn unterging.

Die Welt um sie herum färbte sich rot, die Dunkelheit weichte der Farbe des Blutes.

Samiel spürte nicht das Taumeln, spürte nicht den Fall, sah und roch das Blut nicht mehr.

Ihr Gewehr krachte neben ihr zu Boden und ihr Atem wurde lange und stetig.

Sie war zu erschöpft, ihr Körper streikte. Und noch immer war kein einziger Sonnenstrahl in Sicht gewesen.

Sam war sich nun sicher, dass sie nicht mehr spüren würde, wenn sie starb, denn um sie herum wurde die Welt schwer, und verschwamm, als der todbringende Schlaf sie übermannte.

…

…

…Schritte!

Aber Samiel wusste, dass sie sich nicht bewegte.

Und sie wusste, dass sie lebte.

Sie spürte ihren langen und tiefen Atem, ihren stetigen Herzschlag.

Kraft kehrte in ihre tauben Glieder zurück und sie schaffte es die Augen zu öffnen.

Und doch war sie orientierungslos und durcheinander.

Zu viele Geräusche rauschten in ihren Ohren.

Und doch war es das Licht, dass ihr sagte, dass der Morgen gekommen war und Sam wusste, er hatte sich bis zur letzten Sekunde damit Zeit gelassen.

Die Schritte verstummten und die Welt um Samiel gewann an Konturen und wurde etwas klarer.

Eine Stimme aus dem Schatten, doch Samiel konnte sie nicht zuordnen.  
Es war immer noch zu chaotisch in ihrem Kopf.

"Samiel!"

Sam öffnete die Augen und sah die Umrisse des Vampirs Alucard. Er trug sie im Eilschritt aus der Gefahrenzone.

"Alu..." gurgelte Sam nur und Schmerz zerfraß ihre Lunge.

Die Worte blieben ihr sprichwörtlich im Halse stecken, stattdessen kam ein Schwall warmen, frischen Blutes.

Die Welt um sie herum zerfloss in Dunkelheit.

* * *

"Was ist geschehen?"

Eine blaue Rauchwolke zerlief im Zimmer.

Alucard war schon immer der Meinung, dass Integra zuviel rauchte.

"Fast die komplette Einheit wurde bei diesem Freakalarm ausgelöscht. Und die, die nicht starben liegen im Koma auf der Intensiv," meinte der Vampir und grinste sein katzenhaftes Grinsen.

Er rückte mit dem Zeigefinger seine Sonnenbrille zurecht und blickte Integra mit seinen blutrünstigen Augen an.

Integra schwieg einen Moment.  
Harte Stille machte sich im Raum breit.

"Wer sind die Überlebenden?" fragte Integra nun und nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarre.

"Samiel, und zwei der jüngeren, Neueingestellten Rekruten," antwortete Alucard und setzte den Hut auf.

"Samiel..." murmelte Integra nur.

* * *

Da war Licht, und doch war alles so Dunkel.

Die Welt existierte nicht mehr. Sie war komplett im Nichts verschwunden.

Samiel fühlte die entsetzliche Leere, und die fürchterliche Fülle.

Sie wollte schreien, doch die schreckliche Stille stoppte sie.

Dunkelheit und Stille.

War das der Tod? Das Ende? Der sterbende Tag?  
Wo war die Wärme und der Frieden, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte?

_"Willkommen hier, wo die Zeit still steht!"_

_"Früher kam man mit aufgeschürften Knien davon, nicht wahr, Samiel?"_

"Früher?"

_"Es ist lange her, kannst du dich bewegen?"_

"Ich weiß nicht."

_"Versuchs!"_

"Ah, Doktor, sie bewegt sich!"

Samiel vernahm hektische Schritte, und spürte wie die Zeit um sich herum sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und mit ihrem Dasein verschmolz.

Mit der Zeit kehrten auch die Gefühle zurück. Leere und Schmerz.

Wo war der Frieden? Wo war die Wärme?

Und als Samiel die Augen öffnete starrte sie in kaltes weißes Licht, und der Geschmack von altem Blut machte sich in ihrem Mund breit.

"Wieder... da!" stöhnte Samiel schwach und verlor sofort wieder das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Samiel erwachte entgültig zwei weitere Tage später am frühen Abend.

Ein junger Arzt war bei ihr aufgetaucht und hatte ihr erzählt, was mit ihr die letzten Tage geschehen war.

Laut ihm hat Samiel drei Wochen im Koma gelegen und beim Kampf eine schwere Lungenverletzung erlitten.

Sam spürte dass die Lunge verletzt worden war. Jeder Atemzug war eine Qual.

Eine Maschine erleichterte es ihr ein wenig, aber die Schmerzen vergingen nicht.

Doch sie lehnte die Schmerzmittel des Krankenhauses ab und sehnte sich nur noch nach dem Frieden und der Stille.

Es war spät als Alucard in dem Krankenzimmer von Samiel erschien, doch sie war wach und blickte den Vampir müde aber furchtlos an.

Alucard grinste und setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musterte neugierig die Schläuche die mit Samiels Körper verbunden waren und der Breite Schlauch, der in ihrem Mund steckte. Wahrscheinlich war dieser zum Atmen.

Alucard bedauerte Samiel. Er brauchte keine Atemzüge um zu leben. Das tat er nur aus reiner Gewohnheit, oder auch nicht.

"Na? Gut geschlafen Dornröschen?" fragte der Vampir neckisch und grinste weiter vor sich hin.

"Hast ordentlich eins drauf bekommen, habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der einen derartigen Hagel aus Schlägen einstecken konnte," sprach Alucard ungerührt weiter.

Samiel schien dies nicht hören zu wollen.  
Sie drehte den Kopf weg und schloss die Augen.

"Hätte nicht jeder überlebt," meinte Alucard weiter.

"Oder eher... keiner."

Samiel blickte ihn noch immer nicht an. Fast schien es, als wäre sie eingeschlafen.

Alucard verzog die Mundwinkel grimmig.

Schließlich war er es gewesen, der sie inmitten einer Horde Freaks fand und rettete. Etwas länger und sie hätte das Schicksal mit ihren düsteren Angreifern teilen müssen.

Wieso reagierte sie nun so? Noch nie was von "Dankbarkeit" gehört?

Zornig verschwand der Vampir im Nichts und ließ Samiel allein.

Sam war wirklich wieder eingeschlafen und träumte verwirrende Dinge und von Alucard.

Alucards Grinsen in der Finsternis. Sein Blick, wie er durch Mark und Bein zu dringen vermag.

Und sie erinnerte sich daran, das Alucard es war, der sie am Arm gepackt hatte und von den Ghouls und Freaks weggezerrt hatte.

Dem Vampir hatte sie es zu verdanken, noch am Leben zu sein.

Bedrücken und trostlos waren die Tage und Nächte im Krankenhaus.

Selten hatte Samiel Besuch.

Meistens schlief sie.

Nach gut einer Woche wurde der Schlauch aus der Lunge entfernt und sie konnte wieder, wenn auch schwach, allein atmen.

Ein unruhiger Schlaf jagte sie von einer Nacht zur Nächsten und als sie eines frühen Morgens aufwachte bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht allein war.

Alucard stand am Fußende ihres Bettes.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte steinern. Er lächelte zur Abwechslung nicht.

„Alucard," flüsterte Samiel.

Zu mehr war ihr rauer Hals noch nicht im Stande.

Der Vampir musterte Samiel und begann dann wieder zunächst sanft zu lächeln.

„Wollte nur schauen wie es dir geht, siehst schon besser aus!"

„Danke für die Blumen," erwiderte Sam nur matt und legte sie in die Kissen zurück, von denen sie sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Wann wirst du entlassen?" fragte der Vampir nun, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.  
"Hoffentlich bald, dass Essen ist scheiße," krächzte Samiel und der Vampir lächelte breiter.

„Tja, schlimm das, mit den Geschmacksnerven!" meinte er und verschwand wortlos in der Finsternis.  
Samiel legte sich zurück ins Kissen.

„Ich hab Angst, Alucard!" flüsterte sie leise.

Und dennoch war sie auch genauso froh gewesen als sie ihn gesehen hatte.

* * *

Nun ja,

ich musste doch Samiel und Alucard endlich ein wenig näher bringen.

Das KH war die beste Gelegenheit dazu (Samiel konnte sich dort nicht wehren).

Aber na ja.

Die nächsten Schwierigkeiten sollen erstmal folgen.

Also, Please review.  
Naz


	7. Chap 06 The Sorrow

See der Tränen

Discl.: Siehe Prolog.

Discl: The Sorrow habe ich mir von den Spiel „Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater" geborgt.

„_Kursiv_" Sprache von THE SORROW

hach was mach ich nur ohne meine treuen Fans? SMILE

* * *

Chap.06

_The Sorrow_

Tage vergingen, und aus ihnen wurden Wochen und schließlich ein Monat.

Samiel wurde aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, war aber noch immer Krank geschrieben.

Die Ärzte hatten ihr ans Herz gelegt, den Beruf zu wechseln.

Samiels Lunge würde laut ihnen nie wieder richtig verheilen.

Für Sam war das kein besonders harter Schlag.

Noch immer war sie sehr geschwächt und versuchte in der Obhut der Hellsing org. wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Walter pflegte sie gut. Er sorgte dafür, dass sie wenigstens einmal am Tag etwas aß und wechselte jeden Morgen die blutigen Laken.

Ein furchtbarer Husten quälte Samiel und die verwundete Lunge bekam nicht die Gelegenheit zu heilen.

Integra hatte Samiel die Ruhe befehlen müssen.

Die Eiserne Lady bestand darauf. Sie meinte, sie wäre es Samiel für die vorbildliche Pflichterfüllung schuldig.

Aber Samiel war es nur Recht. Der Weg von ihrem Zimmer zur Küche war ihr schon zu viel.

„Du solltest Bettruhe halten," meinte Pip nur und schnäuzte sich die Nase.

„Langweilig," murmelte Sam knapp und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Pip hat Recht," sagte Walter, der am Herd stand und für Lady Integra kochte.

„_Du konntest noch nie hören!"_

Samiel hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt und suchte nach der bekannten Stimme.  
"Ich sagte, dass Pip Recht hat," meinte Walter nur und rührte weiter in der Soße.

„_Und du hörst schlecht!"_

Wieder diese Stimme, gefolgt von einem Lachen. Samiel kannte diese Stimme. Sie kannte dieses Lachen.

Keiner der beiden Anwesenden sprach ein Wort.

Aber der Besitzer dieser Stimme müsste längst…

„…_tot sein! Samiel!"_

„Die Tabletten bekommen mir nicht," murmelte Sam und stand auf.

„Ich geh ins Bett!"

Pip runzelte die Stirn.  
"Soll ich dir helfen Sam? Brauchst du noch was?" fragte er hilfsbereit, doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ die Küche.

„_Samiel!" _flüsterte die Stimme ihren Namen.

„Regnet es?" fragte sich Samiel leise und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

Dort gab es kein Fenster, sie konnte nicht sehen ob es regnet.  
Samiel setzte sich auf das Bett und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

„Bist das du, The Sorrow?" fragte sie in das fahle Licht hinein.

Doch die Frage blieb unbeantwortet.

Da war nur noch die Stille die Samiel einhüllte.

Die junge Soldatin seufzte und legte sich auf das Bett um starr and die Decke zu blicken.

Heiße Tränen quollen in ihren Augen und liefen in dicken Tropfen ihre Wangen hinab.

The Sorrow, ein Ex-Cobra-Mitglied. Es war vor knapp 5 Jahren, sie war erst 13.

Die Cobra-Einheit war eine Spezialeinheit aus den USA. Sie befanden sich im Krisengebiet in welchem Samiel damals Soldatin war.

Der C-Einheit war es zu verdanken, dass die USA damals siegreich war.  
Doch Samiel war es als einziger Soldat gelungen, eines dieser Mitglieder unschädlich zu machen. Und dies war nun mal The Sorrow.

(FLASHBACK)

„Du mieser Ami-Hund!"

Samiel trug das Gewehr in Anschlag. Sie hatte ihn anvisiert!  
Sie hatte ihn überrascht! Ihr war es gelungen ein Cobra-Mitglied zu stellen!

Nun würde sie sicher die Freiheit bekommen.

Das Mitglied war groß und dünn und hatte dünnes, weißblondes Haar.

Er trug eine Brille, und ein merkwürdiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Traurig, so Traurig," flüsterte er leise und senkte den Kopf.  
Doch sein Lächeln verschwand nicht.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!" knurrte Samiel.  
"Ich fürchte dich nicht!"  
Der Mann blickte sie wieder an.  
"Ich bin The Sorrow. All diese Sorgen, und du bist nur eine davon," meinte er und lächelte weiter.

„Die Toten sind nicht still, sie haben eine Stimme. Hörst du sie sprechen, Samiel?"

Samiel riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Woher…?" fragte sie, doch The Sorrow lachte nur.

Ein Tropfen Blut malte eine blutige Bahn aus seinem linken Auge über die Wange.

„Leben bedeutet Elend, Samiel."

Es begann zu regnen, als Samiel schoss.

(Ende FLASHBACK)

* * *

„Ich wollte nicht schießen," flüsterte Samiel und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß!"

Alucard saß neben ihr auf der Bettkante.

So saß er schon eine ganze Weile dort.

Er hatte Samiel besuchen wollen, und weinend vorgefunden.

Alucard hatte sie bisher jeden Abend besucht.

„Was war danach geschehen?" fragte er leise und meidet es Samiel direkt anzuschauen.

„Ich bin seit meinem neunten Lebensjahr Soldat, und es ging weiter, womit es angefangen hatte. Mit töten," meinte Sam leise. „Schlimmer als zuvor."

Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und blickte auf ihre Hände.  
"All das Blut floss für mein Selbstmitleid," meinte sie leise.

„Und der Strom wird nie versiegen."

Alucard lächelte.

„Menschen wie dich muss es geben," meinte er nur und strich Samiel durch das mittlerweile viel zu lange Haar.

„Sonst könnte der Tod in den Ruhestand gehen. Und glaub mir, es gibt viel Schlimmere als dich. Ich sprech da aus Erfahrung. Was denkst du denn, wie viele Menschen The Sorrow auf den Gewissen hatte, bevor du ihn stopptest. Die Amerikaner sind alles, außer Unschuldig. Sie hatten den Konflikt in deinem Land hinauf beschworen."

„Aber The Sorrow ist noch immer da," meinte Samiel niedergeschlagen.  
"Ist er wütend?" fragte der Vampir und strich weiter selbstvergessen durch Samiels Haar.  
"Ich glaube nicht," meinte Sam nach einigen Überlegen.

„Eher… traurig!"

„Wer bist du, Samiel?" fragte Alucard mit sanft flüsternder Stimme.

So klang seine Stimme sehr männlich und beinahe fürsorglich.

„Nur ein Soldat," erwiderte Samiel.

* * *

Vor ungefähr 10 Jahren brach Krieg in den Ostländern aus.  
In Samiels Heimat.  
Sie war 8 Jahre alt. Ihre Familie starb im Krieg.  
Samiel blieb allein zurück.

Schüsse und Detonationen waren ihr Wiegenlied.

Tote ihre Wegbegleiter.

Während sie sich einen Weg durch das verbrannte Land bahnte, waren sie es, mit denen sie sprach, auch wenn dies von der Ewigen Stille kommentiert wurde.

Als Samiel eines Tages den Hungertod Nahe war, fanden Widerstandskämpfer sie.

Widerstandskämpfer für ihre Heimat. Samiel dachte, sie sei gerettet.  
Doch Nahrung und Schlaf musste sie sich mit Taten teuer erkaufen.

Am Tag ihres neunten Geburtstages gaben Männer des Widerstands für die Freiheit des Ostens Samiel zum ersten Mal ein Gewehr in die Hand.

Es war groß und schwer und der Knall dieser Kriegsmaschine schmerzte Samiel in den Ohren.  
Und sie hatte furchtbare Angst.

Aber die Widerstandskämpfer beruhigten sie. Sie wurden für Samiel eine Familie.  
Sie bekam nur die „leichten" Aufgaben.  
Sie musste „nur" die Kinder erschießen. Das wäre bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie wenn sie auf einen Erwachsenen schießen müsste. Denn Kinder hatte ja kein Leben, das sie gelebt hatten um viel zurück zu lassen.  
Samiel ließ sich beruhigen und täuschen.  
Sie hatten ja Recht. Töten war gar nicht so schlimm. Und dass Essen was sie dafür bekam war gut.

Samiel tötete in 4 Kriegsjahren 253 Kinder und vergas kein Gesicht.

Dann traf sie auf The Sorrow und wurde zu den „Großen" geholt. Für die Widerstandskämpfer wurde sie ein Held.

Doch Samiel war am Ende.

Das Ende des Krieges nahm sie nur bedingt wahr und es dauerte nicht lange, als sie das Land verließ um die Gesichter der Toten nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Doch The Sorrow hatte Recht.

Die Toten schwiegen nicht.  
Und seit sie The Sorrow am Flussufer erschossen hatte, schien es, als sei er ihr Schatten.

Wenn es regnete, regnete es Blut.

The Sorrow schien sie durch den Regen hindurch anzugrinsen.

Doch Samiel wusste, sie hatte damals schon einen Geist getötet.

Es gab keine Geister.

Alucard saß noch still auf der Bettkante und blickte Samiel an.  
Sie schlief bereits wieder.

Anscheinend musste sie das, denn eigentlich war sie noch viel zu schwach gewesen um zur Organisation zurückzukehren.

Integra ließ sie zwar ärztlich überwachen und betreuen, aber eine Einweisung in das Hospital lehnte Sam ab.

Der Vampir saß die ganze Nacht bei ihr. Kein Vorkommnisse, keine Integra, die nach ihm rief.

Eigentlich war es viel zu ruhig nach seinem Geschmack. Er würde sich jetzt lieber um einige Ghouls kümmern.

Aber eigentlich war es auch nicht so übel, Samiel im Schlaf zu überwachen.

Sie roch ständig nach frischem Blut.  
Ein guter Geruch, für einen Vampir.

Nach einiger Zeit bekam er das Bedürfnis nach einem Schlückchen Blut und er verließ die Schlafende um sich diesen zu beschaffen.

Das tat er oft, doch dieses Mal kehrte er zu Samiel zurück.

Samiel war aufgewacht und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Regnet es?" fragte sie dem Vampir und Alucard nickte.

„Ja," murmelte er leise und strich Samiel das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

* * *

YO, ich bin gemein,

nicht wahr?  
Tja, ende des sechsten Chaps.

Aber keine Sorge.  
Nachschub ist at work.  
Please review was ihr von dem CO mit METAL GEAR bisher haltet.

Gruß  
Naz


	8. Chap 07 Life is killing me

See der Tränen

* * *

Discl.: Hellsing und Metal Gear gehören nicht mir, Samiel ist meinem kranken Geiste entsprungen.

An die liebe Fangemeinde:

Schabe hat gefragt, ob ich schon mal an einer freien Arbeit gearbeitet habe.

Die Antwort ist ja, habe sie aber noch nicht fertig und erst recht noch nicht an einen Verlag geschickt.

Weiß jemand, welcher Verlag bereit wäre, solch eine freie Arbeit zu lesen? Ich bin da noch nicht so im Bilde.

claire14fraser:

Tja, das mit dem O-Saft ist im Übrigen auch noch 'ne kleine Marotte von mir grins.

Ein bisschen von mir ist in jedem Charakter meiner Geschichten. Auch wenn's schlechte Angewohnheiten sind pffff

Und was die Schicksale angeht, die nächste Geschichte soll anders werden. Weiß aber noch nicht wie. Weil diese Sache ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Bei mir sind es alle traurige Menschen heul.

Leannan/VariFanel:

Hoy, ich hoffe, dass du bald an ein Update für deine Story denkst! mit brett wink.

Deine Worte inspirieren mich übrigens immer wieder zu neuen Schandtaten.  
Aber Alucard ist in diesem Chap zu knuffig? Oder?

So, aber nun weiter im Text.

Ich denke, in diesem Kapitel fang ich an Sephi-chans Wünschen nachzukommen.

Wundert euch nicht, ich bin darin nicht ganz so gut, oder überhaupt nicht.

Aber ich geb mein Bestes.

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Naz1984

Ps.: Ich hab einen Scan (rein Informativ) von The Sorrow. Wer Interesse an diesem Bild hat soll sich bitte unter bei mir melden.

Pps.: Lupinus ist der Betareader. Ich bin für den Rest verantwortlich 

* * *

Chap. 7

_Life is killing me_

„Hast du Angst vor dem Regen?"

Die Worte des Vampirs lagen im Raum wie dicker Nebel, der jegliches Geräusch zu verschlucken schien. Der Nosferatu strich weiterhin durch das schütternde Haar und lächelte nichts sagend.

„Es regnet Blut," flüsterte Samiel leise, ergriff seine Hand und drückt sie sanft. Trotz der Handschuhe, die Alucard trug, spürte sie seine tote Kälte.

„Sag so etwas nicht," schmunzelte der Vampir. „Du machst mich hungrig!"

Samiel lächelte leicht und umfasste nun Alucards Hand mit beiden Händen.  
Der Nosferatu bemerkte, dass ihre Hände ziemlich klein waren. Aber Samiel selbst war auch nicht wirklich groß. Es passte alles zusammen.

Der gebrechlich dünne Körper war so zierlich, und dennoch so robust. Das war sehr erstaunlich für einen Menschen.

Aber Zeit und Schmerz hatten diesen Körper stark werden lassen, eine Festung.  
Ein Schutzbunker für eine empfindsame Seele.

Alucard grinste weiter und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit.

Samiel seufzte.

Ein kalter Luftzug strich noch einmal über ihre Wange, ehe sie endgültig allein war.

Es regnete.

Dies tat es die ganze Nacht.

Und auch den ganzen Tag über.

Samiel schlief viel.  
Schlief unruhig.

Des öfteren hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein.

Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Alucard war oder The Sorrow, der sie beobachtete.

The Sorrow…

Von Unruhe getrieben stand sie auf.

Die Alarmglocken waren zu schrill.

Seras Viktoria zuckte zusammen, hielt sich die Ohren zu und rannte durch den Gang zu dem Sammelplatz in den Garagen.

Einsatz, Freakalarm!

Am Marktplatz.

Es war eine der finstersten Nächte, die Seras in ihrem Leben, oder Tod, jemals erlebt hatte.  
Kein Mond, keine Sterne in Sicht.  
Die Dunkelheit der Nacht schien das Licht gefressen zu haben.  
Aber es hatte kurz aufgehört zu regnen.

Alucard roch den Regen.  
Er würde wieder zu Fallen beginnen.  
Bald.

Die Soldaten kämpften tapfer.

Einige gute waren unter ihnen, das musste man bezüglich Integras Auswahl lassen.

Aber ohne den Nosferatu waren sie nur Fraß für die heranströmenden Ghouls.

Alucards Geschosse durchschlugen mehrere tote Körper.

Ein genüssliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Kommt nur, ihr Ungeziefer!"

Er schoss noch einige Male, ehe er hinter sich Schritte vernahm.

Der Nosferatu drehte sich um und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Wird auch Zeit, dass du kommst," meinte er nur und wandte sich wieder seinen Gegnern zu.

„Zu spät?" murmelte Sam leise und stellte sich neben den Vampir.  
„Nicht doch," meinte Alucard. „Genau richtig!"

Samiels gezielte Schüsse zerschlugen die Köpfe der Ghouls und ihre vorderen Reihen fielen wie Fliegen.

Mit dem letzten Ghoul rollte ein Blitz, gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Donnerschlag, über den Himmel.

„_Samiel!"_

Der Regen fiel, ganz wie der Vampir es erwartet hatte.

„_All diese Sorgen, Samiel!"_

Samiel war sich längst bewusst, dass nur sie The Sorrow hörte.  
Keiner um sie herum reagierte auf sein totes Flüstern.

„_Traurig, einfach traurig!"_

Der nächste Blitz erhellte den finsteren Marktplatz und nun sah Samiel ihn ganz deutlich.

Er war in einen grauen Regenmantel gekleidet und stand mit den Rücken zu ihr.

The Sorrow drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe um und Samiel sah seine blutrot unterlaufenen Augen unter der Kapuze hervorblicken. In gewisser Weise sah es aus, als hätte The Sorrow zuviel geweint.

Doch das melancholisch-sadistische Grinsen auf dessen geisterhaftem Gesicht machte den Eindruck sofort zu einen Trugbild.

Der Mantel verschwand und Samiel blickte dem Mann entgegen, den sie getötet hatte.

Das strähnige, blonde Haar, das Grinsen, die Brille.

Nichts hatte sich geändert.

Ein Tropfen Blut malte erneut eine blutige Bahn aus seinem linken Auge über die Wange und das linke Brillenglas zersprang.

„_Die Toten sind nicht still," _sagte die Erscheinung und mit dem nächsten Blitzschlag erschien The Sorrow direkt vor Samiel und berührte sie.

Ein heftiger Schlag durchzuckte Samiels Körper und ihr Schrei hallte in der Dunkelheit wieder.

Vor Samiels Augen spielten sich Erinnerungen ab.

Gesichter…

Gesichter des Todes.

Samiels Opfer.

Lachende Gesichter, weinende Gesichter, tote Gesichter.

Und ihnen allen hatte Samiel das Leben genommen. Für eine Mahlzeit und ein Schlafplatz.

Der Vampir fing Samiel auf, die plötzlich nach hinten zusammensackte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Alucard war überrascht über diesen Schwächeanfall, aber nicht minder überrascht über den Geruch von frischem Blut.

„Was ist geschehen?" wollte Integra wissen.  
Aber keiner konnte ihr eine Antwort geben.  
Selbst Alucard wusste nicht genau, woran er war.

Es regnete weiter, ohne Unterlass.

So wie es London gewohnt war.

Als Samiel zu Anbruch der nächsten Nacht die Augen öffnete, saß der Nosferatu bereits bei ihr.

„Alucard?" fragte sie und setzte sich im Bett auf.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte der Vampir und reichte ihr einen Becher mit Wasser.

„Gut," meinte Sam knapp und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Sie log, und der Vampir wusste das.

Er witterte noch immer das Blut.

Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn man sie irgendwann blutleer hier finden würde und er dafür den Anschiss kassieren würde.

„Hast du mich hergebracht?" fragte Sam und stellte den Becher weg.

Der Vampir nickte.  
„Wir waren sehr besorgt," meinte er nur und Sam lächelte.

„Das ist nett, danke," sagte sie und stand aus dem Bett heraus auf.

Alucard schaute ihr stumm und reglos zu.

„Regnet es?" fragte Samiel und streckte sich.

Bevor Alucard antworten konnte, war Samiel schon von Schmerz gekrümmt zusammengebrochen.  
Der Schmerz war ganz plötzlich gekommen. Es war, als würde man ihr den Brustkorb aufreißen und den Atem nehmen.

Ihr Lunge hatte sich ein wenig mit Blut gefüllt und Samiel hustete es in dicken Spritzern auf den Boden.

Alucard hob sie ohne großen Kraftaufwand wieder auf die Bettkante.

Samiel umfasste zitternd sein Handgelenk.

„Tut mir leid, Alucard, ich bin schwach," keuchte sie.

„Shh," raunte der Vampir leise.

„Du darfst schwach sein, du bist doch auch nur ein Mensch."

Kaum hatte er die Worte beendet, küsste er sanft die Blutstropfen um ihren Mund weg, ehe er ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und seine Arme um sie legte.

Samiel war SEIN Mensch.

Vielleicht so wie er Integras Vampir war.

Und sein Mensch durfte schwach sein.

Trotz dieses friedvollen Moments spielte um Alucards Lippen sein typisches sadistisches Grinsen.

Er aalte sich geradezu im Geruch von Samiels Blut.

Sie roch danach, und er war sich sicher, dass, wenn er sie küssen würde, sie danach schmecken würde.

Lächelnd gab er seiner Neugierde nach und senkte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Gesicht.

* * *

Anm. d. Autors:

Oje, grad noch so geschafft Alucard nicht so aussehen zu lassen wie ein rosa Kaninchen.

Und DAS ist mein Problem mit den Romanzen.

Alles wird plüschig und rosa ;;;;;;;

O Mann, was tut ihr mir an.

Ach ja, Sephi, ich glaub im nächsten Chap kannst du dich über einige Textstellen für Erwachsene freuen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.

Also freu dich drauf.

Gruß

Naz


	9. Chap08 If you fall, i will catch you

See der Tränen

* * *

Discl.: Hellsing und Metal Gear gehören nicht mir, Samiel ist meinem kranken Geiste entsprungen.

Hoy,

also dieses Chap schreib ich wieder mal nachdem mich ein Musiktitel inspiriert hat.  
Ihr habt Glück.  
Es wird früher als geplant erscheinen.

Ach nebenbei wundert euch nicht, aber ich hab das Ganze unter Alkoholeinfluss geschrieben.

Das bringt mich immer auf die besten Ideen.

* * *

Chap. 8

_If you fall, i will catch you_

Der Kuss schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern.

Zuerst spürte Samiel, dass diese Nähe etwas unangenehm für sie war.  
Sie war es nicht gewohnt jemanden so Nahe zu sein.

Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken empfand sie die schützende Nähe des Vampirs als etwas sehr beruhigendes.

Sie wusste das Alucard ihr kein Leid zufügen wollte.

Und doch wusste sie gar nichts über den Vampir, wie konnte sie behaupten zu wissen, das Alucard nichts tun würde?

Sie spürte es einfach.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie die Stimme von The Sorrow deutlich genug hörte.

Und während er sprach, duldete sie, was Alucard tat.

„_Hörst du sie rufen, Samiel?"_

Alucard küsste über ihren Hals, eine Hand schob sich unter ihr Shirt über die Seite entlang nach oben.

„_Samiel!"_

Samiel spürte wie des Vampirs starke Hand über ihre Brust strich und sie nach hinten auf ihr Bett drückte.  
Sein Gewicht lastete auf ihr, und doch wurde er nicht müde seinen Kuss zu vertiefen und sich auf ein Gefecht mit ihrer Zunge einzulassen.

„_Samiel, du kommst zu uns, wir warten schon so lange!"_

Alucard hatte ihr mit einem Ruck das Shirt zerrissen und begonnen ihre Brust zu küssen.

„Alucard!" rief Samiel schmerzerfüllt und mit letzter Kraft. „Ich will nicht gehen!"

Der Vampir hob den Kopf und blickte sie aus Rotglühenden Augen an. Er wusste, dass sie diese Nacht hätte gehen müssen.

Ein undeutbares Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Samiel spürte wie ein Schwall Blut aus ihren Mund brach, wie sich die Lungen zerrissen, wie ihr Körper vor Schmerz schier zerbarst.

Alucard drang in sie ein, und zerbiss sich im Aufbäumen ihres Schmerzes in ihren Hals.

Blut strömte durch seinen Mund und erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl mit höchster Befriedigung.

Mit ihren Worten hatte sie ihm ein Freizeichen gegeben.  
Ein Freizeichen ihr das Leben zu nehmen - und ein neues zu schenken.

Und als er sich in ihren Hals verbissen hatte und das Leben aus ihr zu Saugen begann, hörte und sah er The Sorrow.

The Sorrow – er war es, der seinem Menschen so viel Kummer machte.

The Sorrow lächelte Alucard aus der Ecke des Zimmers heraus an.

Er schwebte gut einen Meter über den Boden.

Alucard schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Samiels Blut nur noch nebensächlich.  
Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Geist, der melancholisch, und doch so sarkastisch lächelte.

„Das ist mein Mensch!" knurrte Alucard mental und der Geist reagierte darauf.

„_Wesen der Nacht! Die Toten rufen nach ihr!"_

„Wesen des Jenseits! Ich sage: Ich gebe sie nicht aus meinem Besitz!"

„_Die Toten werden nie ihre Stimme verlieren!"_

Alucard lächelte über die Worte des Geistes.  
"Das mag sein! Doch sie wird sie bald nicht mehr hören, die Stimmen der Toten!"

„Und nun Samiel, trink mein Blut!"

* * *

Samiel nahm die Stimme des No Life Kings nur undeutlich war.

Und auch sein Blut schmeckte sie kaum.

Sie war schon auf den Weg auf die andere Seite.

Dunkelheit, und Licht.

Ein Chaos von beiden ergab das Totenlicht.

Und nun sah sie The Sorrow, der sie mit seinem melancholischen Lächeln packte.

Und aus der Finsternis des Todes packten sie noch weitere Arme.

Hunderte.

Ihre Opfer.

Der Tod hatte ihr die Gefühle von Schmerz, Wut, Trauer, Frohsinn und Liebe genommen.  
Doch was geblieben war, war die Hoffnung.

Denn Samiel wusste, dass Alucard bei ihr war, bevor sie starb.

Alucard war und ist da.

* * *

„SAMIEL!" hörte sie die gebieterische Stimme des Vampirs und sie wurde aus dem Totenschlaf gerissen.

„Samiel du musst kämpfen!"

Und durch die tote Finsternis schimmerte ein Licht, und eine Hand streckte sich nach ihr aus.

Alucard!

Samiel ergriff diese und wurde zurückgerissen durch das Jenseits, den Tod entrissen, der zornig die Sanduhr zerschlug, zurück in das Diesseits um als Nosferatu ein neues Leben zu beginnen!

Mit einem Schrei wachte Samiel auf.

Alucard war noch immer über sie gebäumt und stöhnte genussvoll auf und streckte sich, ehe er seinem neuen Sklaven ins Gesicht schaute.  
Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln.  
"Samiel!" sagte er genüsslich und lächelte sadistisch.

Samiel versuchte sich verwirrt von den Nosferatu zu befreien.  
Sie war eben noch Tot gewesen, oder war es nur ein Traum?

„Alucard!" sagte sie verwirrt und lies ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Wo…?"

Der Nosferatu hatte sie an den Handgelenken gepackt und verhinderte somit ein zappeln.

„Shh! Beruhige dich meine kleine Draculina, trink noch von meinem Blut!"

Und damit küsste er sie wieder und endlich nahm Samiel den Geschmack vom Blut des Nosferatu wahr.

Alucard hielt ihren zitternden Körper dicht an seinen und genoss die süße Sünde, womit er sich betrank.

Ihr Körper, ihr Verstand, ihre Seele…. Alles war seins!

* * *

Integra schlug die Hand vor das Gesicht.  
"Du hast was?" fragte sie, und zündete sich mit dem selben Atemzug eine Zigarre an.

„Samiel das Leben gerettet, und die Seele!" widersprach der Nosferatu am nächsten Abend der Lady.

Am vorigen Abend konnte er nicht.  
Da war er noch zu sehr an Samiel … gebunden, er musste ihr doch die Ängste nehmen.

Alucard lächelte selbstgefällig.

„Sag mal Alucard," keifte Integra.  
"Willst du einen Harem aufmachen, oder warum schleppst du noch mehr Draculinas heim?"

Alucard kicherte, und in dieses Kichern lag mehr Wahnsinn als in seinem Lachen.

„Ich hab Samiel gerettet, nachdem sie an der Pflicht gegenüber Eurer Organisation zu Grunde gegangen ist. Überlegt, was schlimmer wäre? Einen weiteren Toten für Euch, oder ein Helfer für mich? Ihr wird es an Nichts fehlen! Samiel starb für Euch, und lebt nun für mich!"

Und damit verschwand der Nosferatu und ließ Integra allein mit ihren Gedanken zurück.

* * *

"Hab keine Angst;" raunte eine Stimme aus der Finsternis.  
Samiel wusste dass es Tag war.  
Sie wusste auch, dass sie eigentlich Tot war.

Die Rotglühenden Augen erschienen in der Finsternis und Samiel spürte, wie Alucards Gewicht erneut auf ihr lastete.

Sie kannte dieses Gefühl seit letzter Nacht.  
Es war tröstend zu wissen dass jemand bei ihr war.

Und doch fühlte sie sich immer noch so allein gelassen.

Sie spürte wie Alucard sie küsste und mit seiner Zunge über ihren Lippen tanzte.

Wie seine Hände jede Körperregion von ihr erforschte und dessen nicht Müde wurde.

„Ich bin so froh dass du nun bei mir bist, mein kleines schwaches Menschlein!"

„Aber ich bin doch kein Mensch mehr, oder Alucard?" fragte Samiel leise und der Vampir sah sie in der Dunkelheit an.

„Für mich bist du aber mein kleines Menschlein. Und du brauchst meinen Schutz, und meine Geborgenheit! Ich liebe dich Samiel!" hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr und küsste dieses sanft.

Samiel legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und ließ seine Umarmung zu.  
"Danke Alucard. Du hast mich vor mir selbst gerettet," flüsterte sie leise und ließ die Liebkosungen durch diesen grausamen Vampir zu.

* * *

Anmerkung d. Autors:

Grins  
Ich bin der Meinung, dass der Titel des Chaps prima zum Inhalt passt.

Oder was sagt ihr?  
Übrigens, der Inhalt überrascht mich wirklich sehr.

Noch vor einer Stunde wusste ich nicht einmal, was ich schreiben sollte, und nun steht hier ein dreiseitiges Chapter mit aufschlussreichem Inhalt.

Was so drei Gläser Jack Daniels ausmachen, hä?

Naja, ich geh erstmal ins Bett.

Ich schick das hier noch zum Beta-lesen zu Lupinus , und dann mal schauen.

(ich sollte mich vor jedem Chap betrinken).

He, schreibt doch bitte unbedingt ein Feedback bevor ich Alkoholiker werde und mein Sauerverdientes Geld für Jack Daniels zum Fenster rauswerf.  
Kinder, Pfötchen weg vom Alk.

Gruß

Naz, and please review.


	10. Chap 09 Half Life

See der Tränen

* * *

Discl.: siehe Prolog.

VarieFanel: Hi. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass mit The Sorrow führ ich noch etwas aus, mein Betaleser hat mir die Leviten gelesen, von wegen dass neun Chaps viel zu wenig wären für so eine Geschichte.

Naja, ich schätze du bist der selben Ansicht.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Naz

Seph: Beruhig dich. Du kriegst schon noch deine Szene schüttel

Auch wenn's mir schwer fällt, aber du bekommst sie ausführlich. Da reicht P 18 nicht mehr.

* * *

Chap. 9

_Half Life_

Samiel erwachte am frühen Abend.  
Es regnete.

Sie hörte ihn, den Regen.  
The Sorrow.

Sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich in dem dämmrigen Licht, in welches Alucards Zimmer getaucht war, auf.

Keine Schmerzen.

Sie fühlte nichts.

Konzentriert blickte sich Samiel um und versuchte sich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Sie war kein Mensch mehr, soviel war ihr bewusst.  
Und dank Alucard brauchte sie nicht einmal mehr einen Atemzug zu machen, um auf der Welt umherzuwandern.

Alucard…

Samiel bemerkte, dass er neben ihr lag und auf dem Bauch… schlief?

War es Schlaf?

Alucard hatte sein Gesicht ruhend auf seine Arme gelegt.

Jeden schlafenden Menschen hätte Samiel an den tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen erkannt, doch der Nosferatu atmete schon seit nun fast 600 Jahren nicht mehr.

Samiel widerstand dem starken Drang, dem Vampir die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streifen.

Zweifel machten sich in ihren Gedanken breit.

Wo sie sich Frieden und Ruhe gewünscht hatte, war nichts als Leere zurückgeblieben.

Der Regen schlug brutal auf das Dach ein und würde Samiel erschlagen, könnte er zu ihr gelangen.

Der blutige Regen.  
Samiel seufzte und wollte aus dem offenen Sarg aufstehen, als Alucards Hand hoch schoss und sie hart am Handgelenk packte.

Der No Life King war aufgewacht.

Samiel blickte ihn mit erschrockenen, weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Alucard spürte ihre Angst.

„Was hast du?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang harsch und gefühlskalt. Sein Gesicht schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

Samiel konnte nicht sehen, oder gar spüren, was er gerade dachte oder fühlte.  
Fühlte er überhaupt etwas?

Samiel starrte ihn erschrocken an.

So kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

In den letzten Tagen, oder eher Nächten, hatte sie ihn als sehr liebevoll kennen gelernt.

Sam riss sich so hart von ihm los, dass sie rücklings aus dem Sarg fiel.

Seine harter Griff hatte Blutergüsse an ihrem Handgelenk hinterlassen, die sich durch einen dumpfen Schmerz äußerten.  
Samiel hatte den Blick immer noch nicht von dem Meister der Monster abgewandt.

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich und nässte die Erde.

„Es regnet Blut, Alucard!" meinte sie nur leise, stand dann auf und verließ den Raum.

Der Nosferatu blickte seinem Menschen hinterher und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.

Die Nacht war jung, und sie war Seines.

Er streckte sich im Sarg aus.

Der Vampir wusste, er würde sie sich wieder holen. Seinen Menschen.

Der Frieden war nun nicht mehr in greifbarer Nähe.  
Ein Ende nicht mehr abzusehen.  
Hatte sie sich das gewünscht? Ein ewiges Leben?  
Samiel gab zu, zu Beginn schon.

Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet, zu sterben.

Davor The Sorrow und die Opfer ihrer Waffe wieder zu sehen.

Und nun fürchtete sie das Sonnenlicht und die Welt dort draußen.  
Den Regen.

Obwohl sie von The Sorrow schon einige Tage nichts gehört hatte, wusste Sam, dass er da war.

Ganz in ihrer Nähe.

Auch wenn Alucard klar gemacht zu haben schien, dass sie, Samiel, ihm gehöre.

Aber auch das fühlte sich nicht mehr gut an.

Alucard war heute Abend so anders gewesen.  
Zumeist war er vor ihr wach gewesen und hatte sie mit einem Lächeln geweckt.  
War das alles nur Fassade? Warum hatte sich das nun auf einmal geändert?

Samiel trat in der großen, leeren Halle der Hellsingvilla an das Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Es regnete immer noch in Strömen.  
Für Sam regnete es Blut.

Dieses Rot, welches sie fürchtete.

Melancholisch ruhten ihre kleinen Hände an dem kühlen Glas des Fensters.

Die Uhr hinter ihr schlug schon Mitternacht.  
War sie schon so lange unterwegs in diesem Haus?

Schon so lange allein mit ihren Gedanken?

„Grauenhaft," flüsterte Samiel leise zu sich selbst.

Die drückende Dunkelheit in der Hellsingvilla wirkte zum Zerschneiden dick.

Finsternis und Stille.

Samiel verharrte in ihr.  
Das Bildnis von The Sorrow vor ihrem inneren Auge.  
Doch die Stille wurde zerrissen. Der kurze innere Frieden verbannt.

Seras Viktoria war es, die den Frieden störte.

Sie hatte Samiel in ihrer grauenvollen Wut am Nacken gepackt und die geschwächte Vampirin schlitternd über den Boden gleiten lassen.

Samiel brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu begreifen, wer sie angegriffen hatte.

Überrascht blickte sie ihre einstige Teamkollegin an, die doch mit ihr damals so tapfer den Kampf bestritten hatte, in dem Samiel die Gesundheit verloren hatte, und anschließend das Leben.

Die Augen von Seras funkelte rot in der Finsternis auf und ihre Zähne blitzten bedrohlich.

Sie machte Geräusche, die Samiel als lächerlichen Versuch zu fauchen abhandelte.

„Oh, hi Seras," meinte Sam. „Ich schätze, dir bekommt das Wetter auch nicht."

Sie stand auf und ließ die angreifende Seras ins Leere laufen.

„Geh lieber schlafen, Seras!" sagte Sam und ging durch die Haustür in den Regen hinaus.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!" schrie Seras und setzte ihr nach.

Samiel hatte sich umgedreht und sich unter ihrem Arm hindurchgeduckt.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was dir über die Leber gelaufen ist? Sofern du noch eine hast?"  
fragte Samiel und bitterer Sarkasmus schwamm in ihrer Stimme mit.

In dem Moment, als diese Worte gesagt waren, hielt sie kurz inne.

Der Sarkasmus schmeckt merkwürdig auf ihrer Zunge.

Samiel erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr.

„Du stehst zwischen mir und meinem Meister!" meinte Seras und ihre Stimme klang fast tonlos. Beinahe matt.

„Du meinst wohl, Alucard stellt mich zwischen euch. Im Prinzip hab ich mir das Ganze nicht wirklich ausgesucht, Seras. Also mach mich nicht zum Sündenbock!"

„Lügnerin!"

Seras war eifersüchtig und sie gab Samiel dafür die Schuld.  
Sie packte Sam bei den Schulter und war im Begriff weiter anzugreifen, als ein Schatten aus der Finsternis sie von Sam weg riss.  
„Fräulein Polizistin, du maßt dir etwas zuviel an!"

Seras taumelte zurück.  
„Meister!" rief sie erschrocken.

Alucard erschien.  
Sein roter Mantel und Hut hoben sich von der Dunkelheit und dem Grauschleier des Regens ab.

Der Regen prasselte auf seine Gestalt nieder.

Und wie immer trug der Vampir sein grauenvolles, bösartiges Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Ohne dieses war es Sam, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen.

„Seras Victoria, wenn du noch einmal Hand an meine Braut legst, werde ich dich in Stücke reißen und den Krähen auf dem Feld zum Fraß vorwerfen!" mahnte der No Life King und schickte sie mit einer herrischen Geste davon.

Alucard lächelte schmallippig und trat zu Samiel.

„Samiel," sagte er mit einer derart gefühllosen Stimme, dass Sam zurückschreckte.

Doch Alucard schnellte vor und umfasste ihre Schultern.

Samiel spürte die Kälte, die von seinem Körper ausging, auf ihre Haut treffen.

„Es regnet, Alucard!" meinte Sam und legte zögernd den Kopf an seine Brust.  
Sanft schlangen sich Alucards lange Arme um ihren Oberkörper und hielten sie erbarmungslos in seinem Griff.

„Aber der Regen kann dir nichts mehr antun, Sam. The Sorrow ist fort!" flüsterte der Vampir leise und so sanft wie möglich.

Alucard spürte wie angespannt Samiels Körper war.

Und Samiel hob ihren Kopf und blickte an dem Vampir vorbei.

Und dort war er.  
Im Regen, eingehüllt in seinen alten, gräulichen Regenmantel.

Melancholisch, sadistisch lächelnd.

The Sorrow.

Samiel legte die Stirn wieder an Alucards Brust.  
„Nein. Er ist hier. The Sorrow ist hier, Alucard!" flüsterte sie leise und eine einzelne blutige Träne rann über ihr Gesicht.

„_Samiel!" _

* * *

Anm. d. Autors:

Puh.  
The Sorrow ist 'ne Nervensäge.  
Wird Zeit, dass sich der No Life King endlich richtig um ihn kümmert.  
grins

Und danach… na ja grins…

Ihr werdet sehen.

Gruß  
Naz

And please review_  
_


	11. Chap 10 Samiel

See der Tränen

* * *

Discl.: siehe Prolog. Wie gehabt!

Anmerkung des Autors:

Auf zum Endkampf!

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, aber wie ihr merken werdet, ist eine bestimmte Szene doch gescheitert. ;;;;

Mehr darüber am Ende der Story.

Viel Spaß beim lesen,

Gru NAZ

* * *

Chap. 10

_Samiel_

Wie ein Kratzen auf einer Schiefertafel.

Diese fürchterliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Dieses Rot, welches sie fürchtete.

Blut.

„_Samiel!"_

Das Leben war ihr vergönnt, wie auch der Tod.

Die Stille war ihr vergönnt, und so auch die Einsamkeit.

Eine zweite Träne zog ihre blutige Spur in Samiels Angesicht.

Sie löste ihren Blick von Alucards Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das Leben ohne Frieden, den Tod ohne Frieden. Das Leben und der Tod sind so elendig."

Ihre Augen trafen sich und der Nosferatu Alucard bemerkte, dass er Samiels menschliche Augen vermisste.

Doch nun hatte sie noch viel schönere Augen. Fremd und schön.

Er hatte sie erschaffen, diese blutroten, traurigen Augen.

Und die Puzzlestücke passten perfekt zusammen.

„Auf stahlgestützen Armen ruht der See der Tränen,

der Strom des Vergessens.

Ein Garten,

wo man nicht lieben kann.

Doch wo das Leben flutet,

wie die Luft im Himmel,

und kühles Wasser in der Erde."

Sagte der Vampir leise und beobachte, wie die blutige Träne von ihrem Kinn zu Boden fiel.

Samiel schniefte und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Er kann dir nichts mehr tun, Samiel! Er kann dir nicht mehr wehtun!" sagte er, ohne sie anzublicken.

Samiel war stehen geblieben und hatte seiner Stimme gelauscht.  
„Mh mh," machte sie nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist da, Alucard, und er quält mich mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit! Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich ihm stelle!"

Samiel stand wenige Meter vor The Sorrow, der nach wie vor noch in seinen Regenmantel gekleidet vor ihr stand.  
Seine Augen gerötet vom Weinen, und auch ihn zeichnete die blutige Spur der Tränen.

Aber sein Lächeln war noch immer da.

Samiels und seine Augen trafen sich.

„_Schlimm, Samiel,"_ flüsterte er.

„_Die Liebe hast du erst im Tode gefunden! Eine tote Liebe! Niemals lebend!"_

„Das ist doch ein Fortschritt. Ich dachte, ich müsste die Ewigkeit einsam verbringen," entgegnete Sam und The Sorrows Lächeln veränderte sich.  
Es wirkte plötzlich weicher, soweit das in seinem untoten Gesicht möglich war.

„_Die Toten sind nicht still, Samiel."_

„Ich weiß, das hast du mir so oft gesagt. Aber ich bereue nichts!"

Die Gestalt von The Sorrow wurde blasser.

„Denn Schicksal und Tod sind nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit. Dich hätte genauso jemand anderes umlegen können, aber das Schicksal hat nun mal mich vorgesehen gehabt. Dein Pech. Ich war mit meiner Arbeit einfach sehr gründlich!" meinte Sam und erntete von dem Geist ein spöttisches Grinsen.  
Er beugte sich zu Samiel herunter und blickt ihr in das farblose Gesicht.

„_Du hast mich nicht getötet, Samiel. Ich war schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst tot. Aber ich tötete dich. Auch wenn das einige Jahre in Anspruch nahm!"_

Und da begriff sie, dass The Sorrow es die ganze Zeit darauf abgesehen gehabt hatte, sie unglücklich zu machen.

The Sorrow lachte hohl.

„_Hat ja lange gedauert, Samiel! Wärst du richtig gestorben, wärest du ein Teil meines Selbsts geworden. Von mir, The Sorrow. Dem ewigen Elend. Der unendliche Trauer!" _

„Du widerliches Monster! Aber Alucard hat dir ein Schnippchen geschlagen! Du hast verloren. Und ich fürchte den Regen nicht. Und wenn noch so viel Blut fließt!" schrie ihn Samiel an und The Sorrow lachte noch gellender.

„_Ich bin der unendliche Schmerz! Und ich hab noch nie ein Opfer gehen lassen!"_ schrie der Geist geifernd.

Er schwebte in die Luft und zeterte und kreischte.

Samiel kroch ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
So etwas Verrücktes und Beängstigendes.

Es war so fürchterlich.

Und dann wurde es Still um sie herum und es war, als würde eine lebendig gewordene Stille jeden Laut verschlingen.

„**Aufhebung des Bannsiegels der Stufe 10. Exorzismus beginnen!"**

Instinktiv sprang Samiel zurück.

Die Stimme war eindeutig die von Alucard. Doch wo war er?  
Ein blutroter Kreis erschien leuchtend auf dem Boden und schloss sie und The Sorrow darin ein.

Samiel war sich sicher, dass sie dieses Ornament kannte.

Doch ihre Verwirrung ließ sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Ein kräftiger, frischer Wind zerriss die Regenwolken in Fetzen und der Vollmond tauchte das Hellsing-Anwesen in sein Totenlicht.

In diesem Totenlicht erschien Alucard dunkel und grausam.

Von ihm war nur ein Schatten zu erkennen, und an diesem öffneten sich dutzende von blutroten Augen.

Der Schatten zerlief und kroch zwischen Samiels Beinen durch.

Samiel drehte sich erschrocken um die eigene Achse.  
Alucard wuchs vor ihr wieder in die Höhe, doch der Schatten hatte keine humanoide Form.

Viele Augen öffneten sich, und zwischen ihnen ein großes, grauenhaftes Maul mit massigen, scharfen Zähnen.

The Sorrow starrte in den tiefen und dunklen Rachen des Untiers.  
Eine blutige Träne lief nun auch über seine andere Wange, ehe sich im Rachen des Untiers ein großes Augenlied öffnete und sich der Rachen um The Sorrow schloss.

Die Regenwolken lösten sich auf und ließen die sternenklare Vollmondnacht vortreten.

Die Stille verschwand und die Geräusche der Nacht und der Stadt klangen zu Samiels Ohr.

Alucard trat neben sie und Samiel blickte ihn an.  
Er hatte seinen Hut verloren und seine Sonnenbrille saß auch nicht auf seiner markanten Nase.  
Doch er lächelte.

„Der wird mir schwer im Magen liegen," seufzte der Vampir und wollte Ausschau nach seinem Hut halten, doch Samiel hielt ihn am Arm bei sich.

„Danke, Alucard. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen," sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Schon gut," flüsterte der Vampir. „Gegen solch einen Dämon hättest du nie gewinnen können!"

Und damit legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Als Alucard den Kuss abbrach, drückte er Samiel fest an sich und blickte nach oben.  
Integra stand auf dem Balkon über ihnen.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, was geschehen war, oder was ihr Vampir verschlungen hatte. Aber sie wusste, dass es gut gewesen war, dass 10. Bannsiegel zu öffnen.

Zufrieden begab sie sich wieder in ihr Büro.

Alucard trug die müde Samiel in sein Zimmer und legte sie sanft in seinen Sarg nieder.  
Er strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und küsste diese sanft, ehe er zu ihren Lippen wanderte.

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte der Vampir.  
Er fragte nicht aus Mitleid, sondern weil er sich verpflichtet fühlte, sich um seine „Kinder der Nacht" zu sorgen.

Samiel nickte stumm und sehnte sich wieder nach seinen Lippen.  
Alucard lächelte. So etwas mochte er.

Ihre Zähne verbissen sich jeweils in die Lippe des anderen und ihre Hände hielten einander fest.  
Alucard kletterte zu Sam in den Sarg und legte sich über sie.

Belustigt stellte er fest, dass Samiel immer noch atmete.

Eine lästige Angewohnheit, aber schwer zu entwöhnen.

Wie bei Kindern die Flasche.

Aber damit wollte er sich heute nicht beschäftigen.  
Zu frisch waren die Gefühle, die er für Samiel hatte, und zu sehr sehnte er sich nach ihr.

Alucard hatte Sams Oberteil hochgeschoben und saugte nun gierig an ihrer Brust und verbiss sich teilweise heftig in ihr, bis blutige Löcher die Folge waren.

Seine lange Zunge glitt über ihren Hals und ihrer Brust während seine Hand sich in ihrem Schritt vergrub.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu langen Küssen und Beißereien.  
Samiel fuhr mit ihrer flachen Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte wohlig unter seinen Berührungen auf.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden hab, Alucard!" sagte Samiel leise und Alucard lächelte sanft, was aber nicht unbedingt freundlich bei ihm wirkte.

Er umarmte Samiel und drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Du gehörst jetzt mir," flüsterte er. „Mein Blut fließt in deinen Adern. Du bist mein!"

Und damit versank er wieder in einen tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit ihr.

Alucards Hand fuhr wieder über ihre Brüste und massierte sie.

Dabei war er etwas grob.  
Zuvor spielerisch, doch nun wurde er von seinem Verlangen nach ihrem Körper beherrscht.  
Das Spielen war für ihn vorbei.

Mit einen erschrockenen Keuchen wurde Sam auf den gepolsterten Sargboden gepresst und es dauerte nicht lange, da lag sie nur noch in den Fetzen ihrer Kleidung.

Gierig blickte Alucard auf sie herab und leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen.  
„Mein Mensch," knurrte er, ehe sich seines Hemdes entledigte und endlich die nackte Haut von Sam auf seiner spürte.

Fast zornig krallte er sich in ihren Rücken und hinterließ blutig Striemen.

Samiel wurde von seiner Gier und seiner Kraft geradezu überwältigt.

Schwer lastete sein Körper auf ihr und drückte sie nach unten.

Die Gefühle, die der Vampir in Sam erwachen ließ, waren schier überwältigend.

Sie zitterte und keuchte vor Wonne und ihr Schoß war heiß von der Sehnsucht, den Meister in sich zu spüren.

Doch Alucard genoss geradezu die Abhängigkeit seiner Braut und gab ihr lange nicht das, wonach sie sich verzehrte, bis er schließlich mit einem genussvollen, sadistischen Grinsen in sie eindrang.

Der heiße, feuchte, enge Schoß sollte nur ihm gehören, und das bis zum Ende aller Zeiten.

Durch die dunklen Räume der Hellsingvilla erklang Alucards hohles Lachen, während im Osten schon der neue Tag dämmerte.

* * *

Anm.:

So, ok.

Ich gebs auf.  
Das ist nun der zigste Versuch 'ne Lemonszene zu schreiben und ich gestehe mir hiermit ein, dass ich daran scheitere.

Das ist das höchste der Gefühle.  
Ich KANN keine schreiben.

Weil ich mir einfach keine richten Lemonszenen zwischen meinen Charas vorstellen kann.

Vielleicht sollte ich mal salz auf unserer haut lesen.

Ok, Seph.

Die besten Lemonszenen schreibst nun mal du.

Ich hoffe meine gefällt dir trotzdem.

Sag mir mal, was du von hälst.

Und ihr anderen natürlich auch.

Ps.: Ich weiß nicht genau, was es mit dem Bannsiegel von Alucard auf sich hat.

Kann sein, dass das da falsch ist.

Gurß

Naz


End file.
